<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>他夏了夏天 by strawpulp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679200">他夏了夏天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawpulp/pseuds/strawpulp'>strawpulp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9410 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:16:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawpulp/pseuds/strawpulp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>这是第16章，不是第1章。</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HunLay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这是第16章，不是第1章。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尚才六月初，天气已经热得要命了，吴世勋却觉得自己从头到脚连着心都是凉的。现在的张艺兴他像是从未认识，他没有办法把张艺兴和他说过的话连成一套完整的措辞，他不明白张艺兴像是失忆了一样，把他做过的事忘得一干二净，又编造另一个版本来。</p>
<p>可当他看到他朝着自己看过来的那一刻，他还是觉得自己爱惨了他。他明白自己的占有欲，他也无数次说服自己从头再来，他总有一天他会把自己逼疯。 </p>
<p>车极速飞驰着，司机目不斜视地看着前面。吴世勋抬起手捏了捏鼻梁，又把手机的邮件往回翻，里面满满都是他在深夜里不清醒的时候给张艺兴的邮件，各种语气，各种态度，填满了他大学四年的时间，直到看到那封张艺兴发来的我们分开吧。</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>张艺兴的发情期过去之后他匆匆赶回学校补进度，从第二年夏天年吴世勋回学校之后，他们就一直邮件联系，每天雷打不动一封。可突然连着好几天张艺兴都没有给吴世勋发邮件，吴世勋打电话过去，长久忙音之后也是无人接听或者直接就是关机的状态。他忙着申请学校和结业考试，也没太放在心上，想着也许是张艺兴太忙没有时间。</p>
<p>直到他在图书馆渡过一个漫长的午后，回到家疲惫地瘫在电脑椅上，想和张艺兴吐苦水的时候，他收到了张艺兴邮件。只有一行字，在电脑屏幕上大片大片的空白里孤零零地躺着，张艺兴说，我们分开吧。</p>
<p>他急忙拨了电话过去，机械的女音提醒他，那边并没有人在等他的电话。吴世勋强迫自己冷静下来分析最近和张艺兴的关系。</p>
<p>就在一个月前，他在深夜接到张艺兴的电话，他赶回去陪他渡过了发情期；再然后他的生日，张艺兴又破天荒给他打电话说生日快乐说想他；此后的一个月，他和张艺兴也一直维持着用邮件联系的方式，他又重新把这些天他们来往的邮件从头到尾看了一遍。张艺兴说他学会了烘焙，上次他匆匆回来没赶得上吃，下次回来要做给他吃，吴世勋说老师的介绍信和他的申请都已经投递了，夏天到来之前就能收到结果……他把屏幕上每一个字都看穿了，也没找到这中间有任何环节出错，他看不出张艺兴有一丝异常。</p>
<p>他坐在电脑面前，呆呆地看着窗外的橘色夕阳落入海中，看着隔壁邻居家在院子里开起烧烤派对，看着啤酒肚大叔拎着一打啤酒大声讲着电话走回家的方向，看着风从远方到他心里穿堂而过。</p>
<p>他不断机械地拨着张艺兴的电话，冰凉的机械女音不断重复，直到手机没电自动关机他才揉了揉发麻的小腿站起来。找了半天也没找到充电器被塞在哪个角落里，最后只好接到电脑的USB借口上。</p>
<p>手机重新亮起屏来，吴世勋没有再打继续电话。发了会呆，肚子叫了一声才想起来没吃晚饭。他走到厨房里翻冰箱，发现只有一袋已经发干的白吐司、一盒鸡蛋和焉了的几颗番茄。他已经想不起来是哪一天买的，在盒子找了半天也没看到生产日期。索性直接拿了两颗蛋扔在奶锅里，等水开的间隙，吴世勋拉开流理台底下的柜子，找出几盒烟来。张艺兴信息素里带的苦味和烟味有几分相像，有时候他会很想张艺兴，张艺兴又不让他打电话，想得紧了他就偶尔抽几支解馋，张艺兴的信息素有回甘，但烟没有。</p>
<p>他开了一盒抽出一支抵在火上点燃了，抽完第一支去取第二支的时候，手机响了。他关了火跑出去接，不是张艺兴，是前几天和他约了打球的同学，打了电话来问他会没有时间。简单约了时间和地点之后，吴世勋取了外套出门，留下两颗鸡蛋躺在沸水里。</p>
<p>几场球打下来，汗水很快就浸湿衣服，吴世勋挥挥手示意暂停。他才把外套脱下来，就有一群omega围上来给他递水，平时吴世勋是从来都不会接的，这次不知道怎么了，他随手接了一瓶，拧开猛灌了几口，刚放下水瓶就看到那个浓眉大眼的omega脸上堆着笑正直勾勾地看着他，他说了句谢谢，直到下场都没再喝水。</p>
<p>等他洗完澡回来，手机还是没什么动静，又去检查了邮箱，也没有未读信件。他站在窗前又抽了几支烟，这才给张艺兴回了一封邮件，“给我些时间想想。”</p>
<p>他对张艺兴的感情，他自己也说不清。遇到张艺兴之前，他也遇到过无数的omega，但因为他的妈妈和母亲之间扭曲的感情，他总觉得自己也不会有婚姻。他不知道他的母亲和妈妈是怎么相遇，但是他遇永远记得这怎么遇到张艺兴，在那个午后的冷饮店里，那是他第一次尝试放出自己的性信息素，就连他自己也是第一次切身体会到那种致命的诱惑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>从小吴世勋就知道他自己只有omega妈妈，他的妈妈一生未婚，别的小朋友都有alpha父亲或者母亲，但他没有。后来他长大了才知道，他是私生子。他的母亲标记了他的妈妈，但她们并没有结婚，后来发现有了他，他妈妈不顾外公外婆的反对，还是坚持把他生下来了。可他的妈妈那么辛苦把他生下来，却总是在拒绝见他回避陪他，所以他总是流离在老师和外公外婆家里长大。</p>
<p>直到他见过他的alpha母亲才知道，他和他的alpha母亲实在是太像了，简直一个模子里刻出来的。可他不明白为什么举手投足都那么优雅的女人会抛弃她的omega和她的孩子，她像看着一个陌生人看着自己的孩子说，吴世勋，你很好，但还不够好。吴世勋至今都记得很清楚，她叫自己吴世勋，而不是和妈妈一样叫他世勋。</p>
<p>在尚未进入青春期的吴世勋并不明白这些，也不明白母亲口中的不够好是什么，但小小的他好像确定了一件事，如果alpha和omega之间的标记和情欲是这么可怕的东西的话，那他永远都不要拥有。</p>
<p>可十六岁的他遇到了张艺兴。当张艺兴红着脸看着他问他叫什么名字的的时候，当张艺兴把头埋在他的颈窝流着泪说你一定要回来的时候，当张艺兴眼神迷离看着他不断求他标记他的时候，吴世勋知道了什么叫做失智，吴世勋体会到了什么叫疯狂。</p>
<p>这世间，又有几个人能逃得过七情六欲铸就的牢笼。</p>
<p>心里揣着事，吴世勋一夜都没睡安稳，第二天一早，他向学校请了假，又定了机票，这才又给张艺兴发了一封邮件，“我回来看看你。”</p>
<p>吴世勋坐在机场的大厅里，他希望时间过得快一点，这样他可以早点见到张艺兴，听他的解释，可他又希望时间过得慢一点，这样他就可以不面对那句分开，他怕张艺兴的解释他不得不接受。</p>
<p>当他一路奔波赶到冷饮店的时候，迎接他的是已经打烊的店铺，他又去了张艺兴的出租屋，灯亮着，张艺兴在。他在楼下站了两分钟，给张艺兴打了个电话，不再是关机，但也没人接。他掐了手里的烟，上楼了。敲了两下门就开了，张艺兴身上裹着一张薄毯来开的门，像是一直在等着他。</p>
<p>他们相对而坐，吴世勋哑着嗓子喊了他一声，张艺兴笑嘻嘻应了他，“怎么样？想好了吗？”吴世勋张了张嘴巴想说什么，却猛然抬起头直勾勾盯着张艺兴，“你身上的味道？”</p>
<p>张艺兴恍然大悟似的哦了一声，然后说，“你也知道我腺体有问题，试过之后发现，我和伯贤的契合度更高，就把我们标记的覆盖了，就是这样。所以，我们分开吧。”张艺兴说得很随意，就像是在说昨天的饭菜不和胃口，我们晚上换个地方吃饭一样简单。</p>
<p>说完见吴世勋没有反应，张艺兴轻轻抬手按了按小腹的位置，又接着说，“伯贤你知道吧？就是我那个alpha朋友，去年夏天你们见过一面的。”</p>
<p>“为什么？”良久的沉默之后，吴世勋红着眼睛开口了，却没发现张艺兴的眼睛红得比他还要可怕。“哪有那么多为什么啊？你情我愿的事。世勋，是我求着你标记我的，你就当打回国打了个野炮吧，只不过路费有点贵。”</p>
<p>“为什么？”吴世勋又问了一遍，张艺兴起身背过去给吴世勋倒了一杯水，眼泪无声地落在杯子里，回过身又是笑嘻嘻的模样，“世勋，本来一封邮件就能说得清楚的事，还劳驾你飞这么远回来给问我，我说了，我和伯贤的契合度更高，所以我们就没有必要再继续下去了。”</p>
<p>“到底为什么？”还没等张艺兴把水递到吴世勋面前，吴世勋就一把抢过来一饮而尽，他粗暴地把张艺兴掰过身来，咬住他的嘴唇亲，他的亲法很凶，像是要把张艺兴所有信息素都要过来。张艺兴只挣扎了一下就反应过来，他抬手环住吴世勋的脖子，笑嘻嘻地问，“要来个分手炮吗？”</p>
<p>吴世勋从张艺兴的颈窝里抬起头看了他一眼，就粗暴地扯下了他的睡裤，没做任何前戏和润滑，直接就进去了。纵然是omega的体制也不能在几秒之内分泌出体液来，又紧又涩撑得张艺兴难受，吴世勋每一下都是大进大出，张艺兴咬紧了牙关忍受着，红着眼睛调整着呼吸配合吴世勋的节奏。</p>
<p>末了吴世勋撕开张艺兴后颈的隔离贴，露出伤痕累累的后颈，忍住他的不熟悉的信息素的味道，发疯似的咬破张艺兴后颈的腺体，注入他的信息素。</p>
<p>他又发狠地拉着张艺兴做了两次，却发现，他甚至没有感觉到张艺兴的情动。张艺兴身上的味道没有他的味道，就连他刚刚咬破的腺体，他也闻不到属于自己的一丝信息素的味道，整个屋子里飘满了他的性信息素气味，浓得发腻，可张艺兴的身体里，却留不下一丝他的信息素。 </p>
<p>吴世勋停下动作抽出来，垂着头说，“我最后再问你一次，为什么？”张艺兴艰难地把腿合上，眼神很飘忽，过好一会才慢悠悠地说，“这不很明显吗？你覆盖不了他的标记了。”</p>
<p>吴世勋没说什么，站起来几下把衣服穿好，没再看一眼张艺兴，提过楼梯拐角的行李箱，咚咚咚下楼了。</p>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这是第29章，不是第2章。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>窗外蝉鸣鸟叫好不热闹，屋里的三个人面面相觑无言。</p><p>张艺兴曾经以为只要记忆开闸就是洪水猛兽，他定会像是卑鄙的逃兵，被打得落花流水。可吴世勋就这样真真正正坐在他面前耐心地等他开口的时候，他却又莫名地紧张。</p><p>那么，从哪里开始呢？</p><p>张艺兴把手里的水杯轻轻放在桌上，呼出一口气，缓缓开口，“世勋，你知道我们的契合度是多少吗？”</p><p>说完他抬头看了一眼也同样也紧张得正襟危坐的吴世勋，然后在茶几上铺开了今天的第一份宣判书，ABO信息素契合度测试单。</p><p>边角有些泛黄的纸张摆在三个人中间，吴世勋和金俊勉都去寻结果那一栏，张艺兴却盯着自己的指尖，语气听不出多少情绪，“是94.10%，这个契合度就意味着没有你的信息素，我就没有办法像正常的omega那样妊娠，也没有办法顺利分娩。晚晚是早产的，手术的时候大出血止不住，伯贤给我签字做了腺体封闭术。”张艺兴顿了顿，“那次手术之后，我变得对所有人的信息素都敏感起来。”</p><p>金俊勉有些惊讶，他没有想到张艺兴和吴世勋的信息素契合度已经达到了这样惊人的峰值，而这个峰值意味着什么，谁都明白，无论从性还是从灵来说，他们无疑都是最完美契合的AO伴侣，但同时也是羁绊一生的AO伴侣。</p><p>“上次我在咖啡店里的时候和你说过，我的腺体在小时候就受过一次伤，导致我没有办法像正常的omega那样感知信息素，伯贤也好，其他人也罢，多么具有攻击性的信息素在我看来都是像闻到食物的味道那样平常。那年夏天，你走进冷饮店，是我第一次感受到让我差点发情的信息素，我很害怕，但我也很开心，我以为我的alpha终于要来了。”</p><p>时隔多年终于能正常忆起少年的甜蜜，张艺兴心中还是不免动容，脸上都带着不自察的笑，抬头便对上吴世勋了的眼睛，哪里还有半点当年恶作剧得逞的样子，只剩下如今道不尽的抱歉。</p><p>只是寥寥数语，吴世勋便也想起那天张艺兴手忙脚乱地跑进洗手间注射抑制剂的慌张可爱样子。遥远盛夏里无人的冷饮店里，他每天下午都准时来报道，张艺兴给他做一杯巧克力奶昔，扒拉着吧台远远地看着他，再后来张艺兴给他端了一杯柠檬水，坐在他身边午睡一小会儿，夏天结束的时候他终于偷得一个轻吻。</p><p>“后来，我和你一起度过了整整两个夏天。两个夏天是我迄今为止的人生里最快乐的夏天，你带我出去玩，带我见你外公外婆，或者什么都不做，只要我在你身边呆着就很安心。”说这些话的时候，张艺兴自己都没有意识自己连眼睛里的带着笑，这些被坐在一旁的金俊勉全都看了去。</p><p>张艺兴抿了一口水，终于看向了那张临时标记后的测试单，被标记omega那行的名字是他，标记的alpha那栏却是空白，“第二个夏天你走之前给我做了临时标记，我很开心。”张艺兴现在都记得那种感觉，好像自己就是一条已经流浪了很久的小狗，可在那一天终于他拥有了自己铭牌，终于有了属于自己的家。</p><p>“再后来，没等到第三个夏天来，还没等到你回来，我第一次真正的发情期就到了。我请了一周的假，买了一堆抑制剂躲在出租屋里。”回忆走到关键处，张艺兴的下嘴唇就快要被他咬得发白，“我想给你打电话，可是我不能，也不敢给你打电话。”</p><p>吴世勋看着努力逼自己说出这些的张艺兴，很想抱抱他，可他不能也不敢。</p><p>那次在咖啡厅里张艺兴就这么在他面前直挺挺的晕过去的之后，他就问过金俊勉，如果他不计较一切前嫌，放下所有的过去，以现在的方式和张艺兴这样相处下去，结果会是怎样。得到的回答是，可就算他不想看张艺兴这样狠狠逼着自己了，张艺兴也不会放过自己。</p><p>口干舌燥的张艺兴端起水杯，杯子却见了底，他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，有些不好意思地放下水杯。吴世勋刚想重新帮他倒一杯，张艺兴的眼神立马就随着他的动作起伏，金俊勉伸手按住了吴世勋，站起来拿过桌上的水杯去倒水。</p><p>在金俊勉倒水的时间里，张艺兴没有说话，吴世勋也没有，只是尽可能地用温柔的眼神看着他。金俊勉把水杯重新放到张艺兴手里，又轻轻拍了拍张艺兴的肩膀，尽管张艺兴一直都在说，但他的状态还是比金俊勉预计的要紧张。</p><p>张艺兴说了声谢谢，用温水蘸湿了嘴唇，“那时候你在申请学校，那么重要的机会。”他顿了一下，又抿了一小口水，“结果我烧糊涂了，往腺体上注射了抑制剂，可后来我还是稀里糊涂地给你打了电话。你回来了，陪我度过了漫长的四天，最后那天我求着你给我彻底标记，你也答应了我。”</p><p>只是回忆，张艺兴都想起吴世勋的虎牙深深地扎进他的腺体里的感觉，整个脖颈像是要被咬穿的撕裂痛感，四肢百骸都被泡进烈酒的酥麻快感，那是每个omega植于骨髓里对alpha的臣服和依从。</p><p>可在短暂的快乐之后，便是接踵而至的痛苦，“可就是那一次，晚晚来了，她来了。”张艺兴从牛皮纸袋里抽出一叠腺体科的病历摆在桌上，“我去医院检查腺体，医生却告诉我，我怀孕了。他说，因为我的腺体受过外伤，又直接在腺体上注射过浓缩抑制剂，这些损伤都是不可逆的，就算我已经怀孕了，没有稳定的孕信息素和alpha信息素的安抚，想要顺利度过妊娠期都很难。可如果拿掉的话，我的体质，我的腺体，我以后都不会有自己的孩子了。”</p><p>一道又一道的伤疤就这样血淋淋地揭开摆在吴世勋面前，从单薄的测试表到厚厚的腺体病历，他根本没办法想象到张艺兴一个人去医院做这些检查的时候是怀着什么样的心情。</p><p>看到契合度是欣喜还是担心，拿到腺体检查是难过还是不安，这些原本应该有人听他倾诉，有人和他一起承担的时候，吴世勋通通都缺席了，而现在，他也根本没有伸手去翻看这些伤痕的勇气。</p><p>张艺兴见他不去看，便想把最重要的一张挑出来递给他。就在他伸手的那一刻，一直坐在对面一言不发的吴世勋站了起来，他握着张艺兴的手腕，眼神急切又心疼，“艺兴，不说了，我们不说了，好不好？都不重要了，不重要了。”</p><p>什么心结，解不开就让它留一辈子吧，什么过去，面对不了就都留给回忆吧。</p><p>金俊勉也跟着站了起来，心瞬间就快提到了嗓子眼，从张艺兴进门到现在，他整个人就像是无限紧绷着的琴弦，而这些徐徐道来的回忆就像是不断在琴弦上摩擦着的弓，每一字一句都火光电石好不紧张。可他知道，只有琴弦不断裂，琴弓不停歇，张艺兴的情绪再次达到六年前的阈值，他的病灶才能有机会根除。</p><p>张艺兴看着吴世勋握着自己的手腕，愣了好几秒才笑了笑说，“世勋，我要说的，要说的。”要说的，他要说的，世勋痛苦了那么久，世勋等了他那么久，他要说的。金俊勉也松了一口气，手搭上吴世勋的肩膀，示意他要冷静。</p><p>三个人又是一阵无言，张弓拔弩的气氛缓和下来，张艺兴又重新陷入了回忆，缓缓地开口，“我想了很久，还是决定把她留下来，她有来到这个世界的权利。我吃了很多药才勉强稳定孕信息素，虽然没有你的信息素安抚，但幸好她也足够坚强，就算你赶回来问我那次，她也还是健康长大到现在了。”</p><p>从被金俊勉按着他坐下，吴世勋的手就死死撑着沙发沿，这一句‘赶回来’他猛然反应过来，晚晚在不是那晚他兴师问罪般的发泄里意外的意外，而是在那次发情期里留下的甜蜜。</p><p>无数记忆疯狂闪回，深夜的路灯后面遮遮掩掩的深色窗帘，始终都护着小腹的冰凉手掌，再怎么凶悍也闯不进的封闭生殖腔，但凡他当时把他那可怖的占有欲放一放，也不会忽略忘记这些细节。</p><p>他握紧拳头忍耐着，他看着张艺兴，喉咙就刺得生疼，他无法想象那晚的张艺兴是怀着怎样的决绝才会说出那些话，开口却几乎就快要哭出来，“你为什么不告诉我？”</p><p>“如果我告诉你，那你会留下这个孩子吗？”张艺兴没有回答他的问题，反倒是回过头来问他。</p><p>吴世勋死死咬着腮帮子，他只恨自己。指甲快要陷进掌心，脖子的青筋全都暴起，双眼通红，语气却坚定有力，“会。”</p><p>无论是六年前年少稚嫩的他，还在六年后能独当一面的他，他都无比肯定，只要晚晚来了，他就会留下晚晚，因为他比谁都清楚私生子的生活是怎样的。</p><p>张艺兴看着吴世勋笑了。</p><p>其实他早就知道这个问题无论是在现在问，还是在六年前问，得到的答案都是会。眼泪就这样顺着脸颊滚落，声音变得哽咽，“然后你为了我放弃学业吗？和我结婚吗？”</p><p>吴世勋的喉咙被厚厚的羽毛堵住说不出话来，他顾不得权衡，只能狠狠地点头，他死命地掐着手心，几乎就快要流出血来。</p><p>那么骄傲的人啊，那么耀眼的人啊，就这样被他拖进深不见底的泥潭里。</p><p>张艺兴擦掉泪水，婆娑地望向吴世勋，“我手术的时候是伯贤签的字，是以标记人的名义。”张艺兴顿了一下，才鼓起勇气望向吴世勋，“那天我说谎了，晚晚不是以伯贤的名义领养的，是以亲生父女关系入户的。”</p><p>然后他抽出了牛皮纸袋里最后一份宣判书，那是他的第一次产检报告。</p><p>……</p><p>omega姓名：张艺兴   年龄：21</p><p>alpha姓名：边伯贤     年龄：21</p><p>彻底标记形成日期：2012年3月30日</p><p>妊娠周期：28天</p><p>……</p><p>张艺兴看着那一行行小字，眼泪又模糊了视线，心口绞着疼得快要喘不上气来，耳边都是尖刺的风鸣声，那些大雪又卷土重来淹没了他，“你不记得了吧？那次发情期”</p><p>明明就到嘴边的话却几度哽咽到快要说不下去，张艺兴狠狠抹了一把泪水，“那次发情期是在三月末，是在你生日之前，在你十八岁生日之前。”</p><p>堪堪一句十八岁生日直直地冲向了吴世勋的鼓膜，那像是一把锋利的镰刀狠狠地割裂了张艺兴和吴世勋之间的纽带。</p><p>发情期和生日只隔短短十几天，却生生隔开了吴世勋和张艺兴往后所有的夏天 。</p><p>终于，夏天的耀眼烈阳褪去，不见天日的暴雨如注，打落了门口的九重葛，浇灭了心中的未来希冀。</p><p>他在自己的世界里挣扎狡辩这么多年，歪曲臆造无数事实，只为求得一个心安，只为说服自己他不能让世勋因为他的自私染上一生污名。</p><p>一滩清泪染湿了纸张，一曲心酸唱败了夏天，这世界好不疯狂。</p><p> </p><p>“《禁止选择性终止妊娠法》第二章第二条：已被彻底标记的omega不可擅自终止妊娠，需征得标记alpha的书面形式同意方可终止妊娠，若未征得书面形式同意，情节严重者处以一年以上有期徒刑。”</p><p>“《AO标记法》第三章第五条：年满十八周岁的具备完全民事行为能力的成年omega与未满十八周岁的不具备完全民事行为能力的未成年alpha发生彻底标记，将视为非完全自愿彻底标记。”</p><p>“《AO标记法》第九章第四条：omega在非完全自愿彻底标记下妊娠并分娩，将剥夺omega的养育权并处以10万元以上罚款，alpha处以一年以上有期徒刑，缓刑至成年后服刑。在alpha年满十八周岁之前，孩子送由福利院抚养。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这是第30章，不是第3章。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当他把这些一一列在吴世勋面前的时候，张艺兴以为自己会难受得晕过去，他以为自己会揪着衣服嚎啕大哭。可当吴世勋看着它们的时候，看着自己的时候，张艺兴只觉得心里蓦地空落落缺了一块，他抓不住也看不清楚那是什么。</p><p>甚至到今天，张艺兴始终都认为他从头到尾都是自私的，他替吴世勋做决定，他利用伯贤的信息素赶走世勋，他又对世勋说那些不着四六的话，一次又一次的挑战他的底线去刺激他。</p><p>但他也明白这段感情是两个人的，连带着伤害也是两个人的，所以他没有说不要就不要的资格，也没有说不要的权利所以他不求吴世勋的原谅，也不求吴世勋重来。</p><p>回忆的时候，张艺兴省去了很多细节，不为别的，只是这一路，他是怎样淌着泪流着血过，他有多少绝望辛酸，又有多少坚强隐忍。他不想让吴世勋知道，这是他自己造的恶果，要自己慢慢咽，怨不得别人。</p><p>可他不知道，吴世勋是带着戒指来的，丝绒的小方格里躺着那枚戒圈，躲在一簇花瓣里。吴世勋盯着那纸孕检报告，彻底慌了神。</p><p>过往的夏天里他用信息素勾得张艺兴那一潭死水泛起涟漪，又搅了个天翻地覆。曾经他以为张艺兴是负了他，后来又自以为是地觉得张艺兴只是来不及勇敢，现在才发现，从前是他负了张艺兴，现在是张艺兴比谁都勇敢，日夜都护着那他那自以为的骄傲城池，城里热闹非凡推杯换盏，城外留下张艺兴余生一人守着孤单。</p><p>他明明才是那个卑鄙的逃兵，却还装作是勇敢的战士。他甚至不敢想，倘若是这一趟他不曾回国，他不曾鬼使神差去找那间冷饮店，张艺兴这往后几十年要怎样独自带着晚晚，又怀着始终愧对于所有人的心情而过活。而他又该怎样在几十年后面对这带着血泪的真相。</p><p>吴世勋想要开口跟张艺兴说句话，说句对不起也好，问句为什么也罢，他就是想要告诉张艺兴，六年前的他走了，六年后的现在，他在这里。可先于声带反应过来的却是泪腺，吴世勋从那纸孕检报告上移开眼神，望向张艺兴的瞬间，两行滚泪就已经夺眶而出。</p><p>吴世勋动了动嘴皮，突然觉得什么语言都显得苍白。他站了起来，绕过茶几走到另一边，伸手揽住了张艺兴的肩膀，把这个为了他而满身疮痍的人抱在了怀里。</p><p>张艺兴愣了一下，肩头被热泪润湿，alpha高热的胸腔里传来有力的心跳，那么令人心安，又那么令人难过，他抬手环住了吴世勋的背，然后把头靠在了他的肩膀上。</p><p>金俊勉端起手里的热茶，悄悄退到了隔间里去。他学了十年心理学，看了无数个病例，见了无数人拉拉扯扯，又说了无数次都会好起来的，但这是他第一次觉得心酸。</p><p>他们不知道对方需要什么，只知道把最好的给他。</p><p>他们身处各自的严冬，却始终带着对方的夏天。</p><p>-</p><p>吴世勋到的时候，边伯贤正眯着眼睛看台上的乐队声嘶力竭唱着一首英伦摇滚。边伯贤手里夹着烟，看他一眼，下巴点了点对面的空位，又伸手招来服务生。</p><p>刚给隔壁桌送完酒的酒保眼力见好的很，笑眯眯看了一眼面无表情的吴世勋，特别狗腿地看着边伯贤，“贤哥，还是whisky？”但显然他今天会错了意，边伯贤撩了一把头发，也嬉皮笑脸的，“滚蛋，瞎鸡巴眼了你，alpha都闻不出来。”入座之后就没吭声的吴世勋终于开了口，“麻烦两打黑啤。”</p><p>酒提上桌，吴世勋亲自起了一瓶放到边伯面前，又给自己起了一瓶，没跟边伯贤碰，一口下去就没了半瓶。边伯贤笑着把快燃没了的烟屁股摁在了烟灰缸里，“他都告诉你了？”</p><p>吴世勋点点头，“是。”边伯贤笑着骂了句脏，拿起酒瓶在吴世勋的瓶子上轻轻碰了一下，玻璃的碰撞声在震天的乐声中根本听不见，“我想知道你是怎么想？”</p><p>“我尊重他的所有决定。结婚也好，他要继续当单亲爸爸也好，我都尊重他的决定。”</p><p>边伯贤眯着眼睛看了吴世勋好一会儿，又点了一根叼在嘴里，歪着脖子去看着台上的那个长头发的主唱，“吴世勋，你知道吗？你真的特别没劲。”</p><p>“其实当年你和艺兴哥谈恋爱的时候，我一开始是真的很替他高兴的，因为他以前真的过得太苦了。"但现在更苦。“他屁颠屁颠的，非要让我见见你，结果见了面，你垮着张死人脸一言不发地写你的作业，留我和他死磕着聊天。所以我当时就觉得你特没劲，成天就知道搁他那儿写作业，周末轮假我叫他出来玩他也不出来玩。也不知道他在乐呵个什么，就特愿意和你一起。但这是你们的事，我不想管，我也管不住，我就想艺兴哥高兴就好。”</p><p>“结果后来有一天他惨兮兮地跑来和我说，他怀孕了，求我想想办法把孩子给留下来。我那一瞬间就觉得吴世勋你真他妈操蛋啊，这世界真他妈操蛋啊。”</p><p>“做假标记，信息素紊乱，后来又他妈得了这么个瞎鸡巴乱说话的怪病，把自己折磨得人不人鬼不鬼的，谁看了都揪着心疼。”边伯贤盯着吴世勋，“当时不是我拦着他不去找你，是他拦着我不让我找你，不然我他妈早就飞到美利坚把你丫的血抽干给提取信息素了。”</p><p>脏话不断出口，吴世勋皱了皱眉头，边伯贤也看见了，嗤笑一声，“怎么？不适应？”他磕了磕烟灰，吞云吐雾，“这两年确实是说少了，毕竟，在他面前，我连说脏话都舍不得。”这个他指的是谁，两人都心知肚明。</p><p>“你什么意思？”三瓶黑啤下肚，边伯贤简直字字珠玑，每一刀都剜在心上，吴世勋醉倒是没醉的，也依旧听不得这样挑衅的话，但问过一句也没再发作。边伯贤又起一瓶，扬了扬眉毛，存心逗逗吴世勋那万年不改的臭德行，“字面意思，艺兴哥有多好，我不用说你也知道。”</p><p>边伯贤冷了吴世勋一会儿没说话，转头去看下一个独立乐队的新民族音乐，这回主唱更狂野，掺了彩绳的满头大辫子直接甩到腰。</p><p>吴世勋攥着酒瓶，没想到会是这么个情况。今晚是边伯贤约的他，他甚至做好了边伯贤揍自己一顿的准备去，但他没想到边伯贤会直言不讳掏心挖肝地提起这些。</p><p>但他也明白边伯贤比他更有立场更有资格，于情于理，他都不该是这个态度。他又干了半瓶酒，然后曲起关指节扣了扣桌子，“不好意思，你继续。”</p><p>台上音乐又换过一波，边伯贤才开口，“你的破事，我本来不想管，你蹲大牢也好，考不上学也罢，跟我有个屁的关系啊，可艺兴哥他非得在你这颗歪脖子树上吊死，那我就得管。”</p><p>“对不起。”吴世勋又道歉。边伯贤摆了摆手，“你跟我犯不着，你对不起的人是艺兴哥。”</p><p>“我给他找心理医生，找妇产科大夫，疏通关系给他盘铺子，别人都以为我疯了，都以为我喜当爹。”边伯贤声音低了下去，“可是，我要是不去帮他，他就真的没人帮了。”那时候的闲言碎语，不管是在人前还是人后，他和张艺兴都承受了太多太多。</p><p>“晚晚是早产，他大出血止不住，才迫不得已做了腺体封闭术。”边伯贤顿了一下，垂下了眼睛。腺体对一个omega有多重要，谁都清楚，他那时候签字的时候手都在抖，边伯贤呼了一口气，“你知道晚晚的名字是怎么来的吗？”</p><p>吴世勋看着边伯贤，紧紧攥着手里的酒瓶，没搭腔，他不知道是怎么来的，张艺兴也没跟他提，但他能猜到。</p><p>边伯贤至今都记得那天张艺兴抱着刚从保温箱里出来的晚晚，黄疸都没退完，胎毛稀稀拉拉的，脸也皱皱巴巴的，她的小手攥着张艺兴手指，只是在睡梦中吐了一个口水泡泡，张艺兴那苍白的一张脸就笑得那么开心，可声音却是又那么的难过，“伯贤，她要是晚点来就好了。”</p><p>“他说晚晚要是晚点来就好了，他就能告诉你了。晚晚的大名也是艺兴哥自己起的，我怎么劝都不听，跟个驴脑袋似的，就非得跟你姓。后来他又倔着一个人开了立夏养晚晚，有多辛苦只有他自己清楚。”</p><p>这操蛋的世界他妈就专挑好人坑，过的生活简直比浓缩苦瓜汁还苦。</p><p>只要是他张艺兴认定了的事，就算是撞了南墙头破血流都不肯回头，拧着筋一条道走到黑，在爱吴世勋这件事上如此，对待旁人的帮衬亦是如此。</p><p>出院之后，边伯贤几度提出要给父女两换个大点的房子，张艺兴都摇头，依旧是带着晚晚住在小小的出租屋里。住院治疗盘铺子都花了不少钱，他一个打工的那点老本两天就花光，剩下的都是从边伯贤那里走，虽然他不跟边伯贤提，但边伯贤知道张艺兴就不可能这样心安理得的花。</p><p>稍稍转好之后他就又折腾着开甜品店，大热天背着晚晚到处谈设计团队，深更半夜还在比对哪家材料更便宜更适合。后来边伯贤索性也不拦了，就给他当免费劳力，走的时候随便讨点吃的换张艺兴一个心安。</p><p>边伯贤喝掉瓶底最后一口酒，眼神清明得很，“吴世勋，艺兴哥是个omega，但是是我见过比alpha还像alpha的omega。”他狠狠抹了一把脸，又揉了揉山根。</p><p>“本来，这些我不想和你说，艺兴哥也不让我和你说。但艺兴哥已经决定都告诉你，我就不可能看那傻小子一条道走到黑，我就希望你要分得清孰重孰轻。”要分得清你应该把张艺兴放在什么位置，分得清未来该怎么做。</p><p>吴世勋点了点头，拿起酒瓶在边伯贤的瓶子上磕了一下。</p><p>结账的时候，两个人都递了卡出来，边伯贤也没拦着，朝着酒保轻轻吹了声口哨，对方便心知肚明，抽走了吴世勋手里的那张。</p><p>末了，边伯贤看着吴世勋还是魂不守舍的样子，觉得有点好笑。吴世勋是个臭脾气，占有欲爆棚，他看得出来，但是他真的喜欢张艺兴，他也看得出来。</p><p>跨上机车前给他打了个响指，把话挑得明明白白，“你把心揣兜里，我对艺兴哥没有那个意思，我要是有，哪里还有你的事。但你自己要想清楚，六年前你选择当甩手掌柜远赴美国，六年后的今天你既然选择留下来，就请你担起一个alpha该担的责任。”</p><p>油门一拧，喷了一屁股尾烟在吴世勋脸上，边伯贤把头盔一扣，喝酒抽烟的依旧嗓门敞亮得很，“谢谢你的酒，希望没白喝。”</p><p>等边伯贤一走，吴世勋蹲在墙根吐了个天翻地覆，他不是不喝酒的人，但就是觉得胃里烧着疼，脑子也跟着浑。</p><p>倘若说张艺兴的话是带着直插胸口的刀，那边伯贤的话就是千刀凌迟的刃。</p><p>而张艺兴那一声又一声明媚夏天，他深知自己早已不配。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这是第1章，不是第4章。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>终于入夏了，夜里刚下过一场大雨，早上黄亮的阳光晃得人眼睛生疼，空气里的灰尘被全部都被打地面，路过的凉风吹起张艺兴的素色衬衫，灰蒙蒙的天被水洗过一般蓝透，连聒噪的蝉鸣都没有那么刺耳了。张艺兴笑吟吟地弯下腰把玻璃门前的橘猫拎起来放在隔壁门口，然后从布袋子里掏出钥匙推门开店，满足伸了个懒腰走进店里。</p><p>墙上的指针正对八点，他打开店里的冷气，套上深绿色的围裙走进里面的工作间，把已经二度发酵的面团重新塞进烤箱里，从冰箱里拿出整整一板无菌鸡蛋都打在玻璃碗里，熟练分离蛋黄之后放入白糖开始打发蛋白霜。</p><p>这家名叫立夏的西饼屋早上十点准时开门，晚上九点准点打烊，张艺兴从早上八点开始就要店里忙东忙西。这家店和它的名字一样充满了夏天的味道，大片的长青绿萝悬在空中，从天花板到地板参差不齐地垂下来做为天然的隔断，把用餐区的白色小圆桌和深褐色椅子选购区的敞亮的三层玻璃柜隔开来，吧台背后墨绿黑板上用白色粉笔手写着饮品价格单，地板是深褐色的防水木地板，甜品的价格标签是浅绿色的小叶子，连工作的围裙都是深绿色。</p><p>无论何时人们看见这家西饼屋开始营业，总有夏日从不曾离去的错觉。初春花开时这里就是夏季墨绿的催促，夏仲炎热时就是夏应该有的样子，深秋叶黄之际仿佛这是生气还尚存的地方，寒冬雪落时目光所及的白色这是唯一的色彩。</p><p>而这家店的老板也和这家店一样，也总给人们带来无尽的夏日暖意。张艺兴总是笑着抿出两个不对称的酒窝迎客送人，几乎从来没有和别人发过脾气，再愤怒也只是攥紧拳头把嘴唇咬得发白却一言不发。omega天生白瓷般的皮肤把他衬得像个洋娃娃，他的后颈永远贴着信息素隔离贴，鲜有人知道他的信息素味道，他身上的气味只剩下每天都和他待在一起各式甜品的高度甜蜜，但也不妨碍那些居心叵测的alpha猜测他是个甜美可人的omega。 </p><p>门口挂着的黄铜风铃清脆地响起来，这是边伯贤每次来的时候惯用的打招呼方式。张艺兴笑着摇摇头，然后拿过工作台上白抹布擦了擦手，掀开布帘出去迎人，但也不忘怼他几句，“今天怎么来这么晚啊？”</p><p>边伯贤把摞起来半人高的白色篮子从看起来一点都不搭调的黑色摩托车后座上卸下来，然后递走出来的张艺兴，笑嘻嘻回了一句，“最近毕业季太忙嘛。”</p><p>“吃早饭了吗？”</p><p>边伯贤薅了一把搭在眼睛边上被汗水浸湿的头发，搓了搓手，眼睛咕噜转一圈，一点都不客气地开口，“那要法式吐司。”</p><p>张艺兴把货篮放在最近的吧台上，从最顶上的那个篮子里拿了一袋全麦吐司扔给边伯贤，“刚进烤箱，你先凑合着。”</p><p>开玩笑归开玩笑，边伯贤也不挑，稳稳接过吐司，“得嘞。”然后又顺走冷柜里一瓶手工酸奶，“谢了啊，艺兴哥。”</p><p>张艺兴朝他摆摆手，看也不看边伯贤，继续自顾自地点货，“快走吧你，把你那呛人的信息素给收一收，见谁都到处窜没个正形的。”</p><p>隔壁咖啡店的猫又悄咪咪地跑过来，张艺兴从柜台下面摸出一条小鱼干给打发掉，再把货篮搬到里面的工作间，然后戴上手套拿起来裱花袋往里装了满满的巧克力卡仕达酱往蛋糕胚子上挤。</p><p>等十点一过，张艺兴把正在营业的牌子翻过来，都暻秀也背着黑色书包从街角往这边走过来了，张艺兴的西饼屋就只雇这一个员工负责收银上货，剩下的他都亲力亲为。</p><p>再也平常不过的一天，就这样开始了。</p><p>但是又今天不太一样，今天是都暻秀毕业领学士服拍毕业照的日子，他们系安排在上午，九点开始，结束之后刚好赶上西饼屋营业。因为种种原因，张艺兴早就没有在读书了，他的学生时代草草结束，兴许是没有经历过，他对单纯的大学生活充满许多向往。偶尔看见都暻秀躲在柜台后面为一道高数题苦恼，他也会慌神想起那个人，那时候他也是这样为一道压轴大题凝起眉峰，不知道现在他是否也还会这样。</p><p>店里的活计太多，张艺兴不能到学校去庆祝他毕业，于是算好时间站在店门口抱着一束小小的花翘首以盼。花束不大，用店里的牛皮纸包的，在街口花店买了几支粉玫瑰，茉莉是从家里的阳台上剪的，粉粉白白挤了小小一丛，漂亮得很。</p><p>二十分钟之后，都暻秀背着他的黑色背包，抱着一束花走了过来，红艳艳一大束挤满了包装纸，与他刚刚剪了硬汉短发的形象一点都不符合。</p><p>张艺兴远远朝他挥手，“暻秀啊！”待都暻秀走近了，张艺兴才把花递到他手里，“毕业快乐！”</p><p>“谢谢。”都暻秀扬了扬手里的花，“艺兴哥其实不用买这个。”张艺兴佯装生气瘪瘪嘴，“那怎么行，今天你毕业，又签了喜欢的公司，我不管是作为哥还是老板都是要说一句恭喜的。”</p><p>毕业，多么青春的字眼啊，鲜花，掌声，学士服，毕业照，栀子花，兴许还有一段单纯的爱情，回忆起来都带着金色的黄昏和醉人的花香。张艺兴的学生时代从他高中毕业开始就结束了，而他的青春时代从吴世勋高中毕业那天结束了。</p><p>西点屋不像其他餐饮业一样总在饭点忙个不停，相反，过了下午茶时间，将近晚上饭点的五六点总是最闲的时候。张艺兴给把咖啡滤纸架好，拿起热水壶往里螺旋画圆式加水，做完最后一杯点单的手工滴漏咖啡，他解下深绿色的围裙，朝都暻秀递了个眼神就出门了。</p><p>下午四点半，是晚晚放学的时间，学校就在离家两条街的地方。已经上大班的omega小女孩，扎着两个羊角辫，大眼睛扑闪扑闪的，睫毛密匝匝像把小扇子，可爱得紧。街坊邻居没有不认识这个水灵灵的小女孩的，但要她自己一个人穿过两条街区走回来，张艺兴还是不放心，所以每天都用他那唯一的代步工具，自行车，咔吭哧吭哧穿过两条街区去接她，每天都乐此不疲。</p><p>小姑娘一只小手紧紧攥着张艺兴侧腰的衣服，另一只手里还举着手工课上做的七彩风车呼啦啦地转，腮帮子吹得鼓鼓的，两脚小腿蹬得起劲。她骄傲又欢喜地把自己的小风车举给沿路的叔叔阿姨和阿猫阿狗看。</p><p>张艺兴反手捉住她乱踢的脚，轻声告诉她不要乱动，不然会掉下去弄脏新裙子，小姑娘果然不再乱动，两只肉乎乎的小手紧紧抓着张艺兴的衬衫。张艺兴又微微侧过头笑吟吟地用余光看她，“晚晚今天在学校学了什么啊？”</p><p>“学了拼音，好多好多呢，念给你听。”小姑娘咿咿呀呀把学校里学到的拼音挨个挨个念，奶声奶气黏糊糊的声音融化了张艺兴的心。</p><p>这就够了，他有晚晚就够了。这多年来，无论他被怎样误会，无论他被怎样唾弃，可孩子始终没错，他一个人怀着晚晚心如死灰的在出租屋里听着那些冷言冷语，只要想到肚子是个可爱的小家伙在等他，一切都没那么糟糕了。</p><p>一溜烟就到了店门口，不等张艺兴来抱，小姑娘就直接从后座上跳了下来，还没站稳就撒开脚丫子往店里跑，咋咋呼呼的性格也不知道是随了谁。</p><p>可等张艺兴放好车走到店里才发现，气氛莫名诡异，店里这一大一小没像往常说说笑笑，只见晚晚严肃地看向一个方向。</p><p>张艺兴顺着他俩的眼睛看过去，那一刻才知道什么叫五雷轰顶，脑子轰的一下烧成空白。这将近六年的时间长度里，他也曾无数次想象过他和吴世勋重逢的样子，但绝对不是像今天这样，他穿着洗的发白的旧衬衫，刘海被汗水打湿了贴在额头上，手边还站着刚刚放学的晚晚。</p><p>都暻秀没见过吴世勋，作为beta对气味不太敏感，也不知道他和张艺兴之间的故事，只觉得这个高大英俊的男人身上带着莫名的侵略感。但是晚晚的小孩子直觉却敏锐察觉的这个人身上的信息素味道的异样，好像她从骨子里就印下了他的影子一般，但却又蒙上一层深深恐惧，本能地往张艺兴身后缩。</p><p>吴世勋来的时候并不抱希望张艺兴会在这里，只是这里感觉冥冥之中这里好像有什么在等着他，想回去看看。六年间人和事都时过境迁，熟悉的街区早就变成了他不认识的模样，大多数店铺早已经易主，常去的包子铺变成了炒货铺子，买糖水的小店变成了五金店，当初那间冷饮店也不见踪影，但他记得他第一次来这里是从街角第一家店往后数了第十间。</p><p>他好似那年的十七岁小孩，在心里默默数着沿街的店铺，心里也揣着无名火不知在何处发泄。然后他看见了一家绿意葱森的西饼屋，他甚至有些期待地推门进去，但没有里面那个含着酒窝笑得灿烂的omega，只有头剃得想颗新鲜杨梅的beta青年在吧台后对他说着欢迎光临。</p><p>他摇了摇头嘲笑自己的天真，哪里会有人一直在原地等你。他靠在吧台边上看都暻秀背后的手写饮品单，想喝点什么彻底告别这一段青春就离开，那句冰美式还没说出口他就看见一个可爱的小女孩蹦蹦跳跳走进来，嘴里还脆生生喊着爸爸快来，再然后他看见了张艺兴。</p><p>在看到这父女俩的那一刻，吴世勋感觉全身上下的血液都往一个劲脑袋上冲，但他的高傲让他不得不冷静下来思考，张艺兴身边早就没了自己的位置，而自己却还傻乎乎地来这里缅怀青春。他不认输地告诉自己是当初是张艺兴当着婊子又立着牌坊，是他自己付错了真心，他才是占理那一方。</p><p>他抿着两片薄薄的嘴唇直勾勾盯着走进来的张艺兴没说话，又看看拉着他的裤腿躲在他身后的小女孩软糯地叫他爸爸，他多希望他听错了，可她和他一样的酒窝和长睫毛，生了一双大眼睛怯生生地看着他，露出一截粉藕似的手臂去拉张艺兴的尾指，吴世勋心里又冷了大半截。</p><p>他不得不承认，就算过去这么多年，他始终还是不甘心。吴世勋从牙缝挤出里一句话，“你结婚了？”</p><p>张艺兴把晚晚护到身后没说话，冲着他摇了摇头。</p><p>吴世勋看他的否认，心里越来越不是滋味，没结婚，没结婚孩子哪里来的？他又不聋又不瞎的，一个模子里刻出来的酒窝和眼睛，还有那句脆生生的爸爸不是叫他是叫谁。“那……”</p><p>“是你的。”这次没等吴世勋先问，张艺兴就平静地开口抢白，不管吴世勋怎么想他，这个孩子容不得他半点诋毁。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这是第4章，不是第5章。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下半夜天刚泛起鱼肚白的时候，又是一场突然的暴雨泄洪似的对着还未苏醒的城市一通乱浇，白色的极速雨幕从天边使劲往下刷。张艺兴从阳台的躺椅上起身去浴室充冲了一个热水澡，又帮晚晚掖了掖被子才回到自己的床上。白噪音有助眠效果，他强迫自己入睡，还有两个小时可以休息，就要起床给晚晚做早餐送她上学。</p><p>雨声渐小，水珠调皮似的在叶间打个滚又离开，张艺兴也终于半醒半睡，而被他封印的盛夏的记忆也就着雨声赶赴吴世勋的混沌梦境。</p><p>高一那年的整个暑假下午，吴世勋几乎都在张艺兴打工的冷饮店里度过。结束上午的理科课程，在家里吃过午餐下午去在店里做题，晚上又赶赴另一个课堂。刚开始一两天的时候，张艺兴总是帮他点单之后就溜得远远的，饮品也总是请店里的师傅帮忙做，然后自己就两只手扒拉着吧台的边缘露出个毛茸茸的卷毛脑袋眼巴巴地望着他。 </p><p>吴世勋也不靠近他，每次都坐在离吧台远远的地方，连第一次恶作剧放出来的信息素都收的一干二净，喝完一整杯甜腻的巧克力奶昔就无视掉张艺兴黏在他身上的眼神，全身心投入到面前的习题集里去。直到第七天的时候，眼睛瞪得鼓鼓的omega终于忍不住了，端了杯子放在吴世勋面前，他的脸因为要搭讪脸都涨得通红，“你每天都喝这个，不会腻吗？”</p><p>吴世勋抬头看他，手里一直转着的笔却没停，“不腻。”</p><p>张艺兴哒哒跑走，又哒哒地跑回来，手里多了一杯清爽的柠檬水端给他，“喏，送你喝。”</p><p>吴世勋接过张艺兴手里的杯子喝了一口并不道谢，答非所问地自报家门，“我是吴世勋。”</p><p>兴许惊讶于突如其来的亲近，张艺兴眼睛一下亮起来，酒窝抿地更深，“你好，我是张艺兴。”</p><p>吴世勋指了指自己对面的空椅子，示意他坐下。</p><p>落座的之后的张艺兴明显有些兴奋，眼睛亮晶晶望着他，连语气都带着欢欣，“你为什么每天都来我们店里啊？”</p><p>吴世勋指了指桌上的习题集，“写作业。”</p><p>“啊～世勋原来还是学生。”张艺兴又凑过去看他书上的题目，皱了皱眉，“都是英文写的诶，世勋好厉害。”</p><p>吴世勋没再答话，只是含笑看他一眼，然后低下头继续验算刚刚的题目。没经过他同意，就擅自省掉姓只叫后面两个字，连他的母亲都不会这样叫他，如此亲昵的称呼，除了外婆就只剩下此刻正坐在他面前的omega。听到自己的名字简单两个字被他卷在舌尖，声音却意外地像是他深夜走在异国街头口渴难捱时遇到还亮着的自动贩卖机里的冰柠檬汽水一样沁人心脾。</p><p>没人回应的沉默让张艺兴感到慌张，他以为自己打扰到吴世勋做题，小声地道歉，“对不起啊，我是不是打扰到你做题了?”</p><p>吴世勋闻到张艺兴身上因为紧张而不小心泄出来的一点信息素，带着淡淡的苦酸味却又有回甘，像他的声音一样。手上算题的动作没停，刚刚还没有眉目的题目突然就有了思路，一串数字接着一串数字往下写，“没有，你很可爱，信息素也很好闻，每次在这里算题都会快很多。”</p><p>张艺兴又突然睁大了眼睛盯着吴世勋，下意识伸手摸了摸后颈的腺体。鉴于上次的经验，他虽不在发情期，但他这几天他都服用了少量的抑制剂，但人在正常状态下始终会自然而然地散发少量信息素，既不会催情也不会有震慑作用，但长时间和吴世勋呆在一个密闭空间里，他还是有一点害怕。他上次听伯贤说只有遇到信息素契合度高的人才会在这种状态下能起到安抚作用。伯贤也是alpha，但他说闻到张艺兴的信息素就像是闻到他衣服上的肥皂味一样平常。想到这里，张艺兴突然又红了脸。</p><p>吴世勋低头专心算题没有再和张艺兴搭话，修长的手指握着细细的笔杆行云流水地在本子上写下复杂的公式。张艺兴微红着脸也没再打扰他，这个点店里除了吴世勋依旧是没人，他也不想回到吧台边上待着，就索性趴在桌子上把脸埋在臂弯里看吴世勋算题。</p><p>他的坐姿不似常人那样放松那般低头驼背，而是笔直地坐着，简单白T下的肩线也宽阔利落。黑色的刘海有些长了，盖住了一部分眼睛，鼻梁高而挺，眉毛也英气，思考的时候嘴会下意识抿成一条线。张艺兴心里像是开了一朵花儿一样，只反复地重复着一句话，他可真好看，世勋可真好看啊。</p><p>夏日午后的冷饮店里，一双alpha和omega相对而坐，年轻的alpha始终专注地在本子上写写画画，又时不时抬起头微笑着看一眼对面的omega，而omega却趴在桌上嘟着嘴巴枕在自己的小臂上睡得正香。alpha终于放下笔，又从书包里拿出一件外套轻轻披在omega身上，他把自己的笔记本上撕下一张纸压在纸巾盒下面，然后背上书包轻轻推开门走出了冷饮店。</p><p>睡梦中的张艺兴歪了歪脑袋突然惊醒，他揉了揉眼睛醒过来，发现对面的人已经不见了，连着书包和习题册都不见了，披在身上的外套滑落下来，张艺兴捡起来捏在手里，衣服上满满都是他的味道，他认得，是吴世勋的。</p><p>将近傍晚，店里的人逐渐多了起来，有人正小声交谈的声音传到他耳朵里。他抬头寻找却没有吴世勋的影子，只有师傅一个人在饮品台后面忙忙碌碌。他意识到自己睡过头了，他小步跑到师傅面前跟他道歉，师傅毫不在意地摆摆手说，“嗐！没事，我看你也是挺累的，每次我睡觉不都是你守着，今天换我。”说完就把手里的芒果西米露推到张艺兴手边，“这个，你先端过去吧，最里面的卡座的。把你刚坐的那空桌也收拾收拾。”</p><p>“嗯好。”</p><p>上完餐之后，张艺兴回到吴世勋刚刚坐过的地方，把他喝过的巧克力奶昔的杯子放到手里的空托盘里又拿回到洗碗池里。</p><p>在意识到吴世勋没有打招呼就已经离开之后，张艺兴突然生出怅然若失的感觉，他看着就快要落下的夕阳散出橘色的光铺在他们刚刚一起坐过的地方，心里好似活生生地豁出一道血口子。</p><p>他拿了干净的抹布去擦桌子，发现纸巾盒下面压着一张切口并不整齐的纸，他以为是吴世勋不小心留下来的草稿纸，准备抽出来扔掉。</p><p>翻过来之后才发现是一幅画，画得并不细致，背景是寥寥几笔，只有桌子和趴在桌子上的人线条明朗一些。画中的人趴在桌上顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，嘴巴嘟着睡得正香，旁边还立着喝空的玻璃杯，画的右下角签下了日期地点和一个单字‘勋’，字迹大气有力。</p><p>这是一副以张艺兴为主角的简单素描画。</p><p>张艺兴手里拿着画，呆在了原地一动不动，若不是他不小心翻过来，这张画恐怕就要被揉成一团归于垃圾桶。师傅以为他出了什么事叫了他两声，他却置若罔闻毫无反应。只有他自己知道他看见自己心里豁出的那条口子不断不断放大，流出滚烫的金色沙子落在他的心上，他终于看清了，那道口子的形状最后变成了吴世勋的样子。</p><p>这张画像是两个人逐渐熟络起来的默契，无言地把两个人所处的空间连接起来。</p><p>在那之后的每天，吴世勋还是照常来店里点一杯冷饮做题，张艺兴也每天中午都坐在对面，有时候自己面前也摆一本书或者笔记本，把他从师傅那里听来的经验写下来；有时候就什么都不做，趴在桌子上看他写题睡觉或者数窗外的飞鸟和行人。吴世勋也不是每次都喝巧克力奶昔，他通常都不点单了，就等张艺兴随便做一杯给他。</p><p>张艺兴看他手边总带几颗糖也知道了知道吴世勋口味偏甜，但总有那么几次，他报复似的给他做百香果，或者青柠类的果茶，看他酸得整张脸都皱在一起，张艺兴就低着头坐在他对面憋笑。吴世勋看他报复得逞的得意样子，把杯子推到一边作势不喝，张艺兴立马就讨好似的把杯子推回来，“我错了，下次换甜的。”</p><p>他们在一起的午后总是很安静的，他们极少交谈，店里的只剩下空调呼呼往外吹风的声音。吴世勋有时候也不怎么写题，就拿了炭笔在本子上写写画画，张艺兴好奇地坐到吴世勋的那一边凑过去看他画，有时候他凑的太近怕闻到吴世勋的信息素味道。于是张艺兴吓得赶紧离他远一点，吴世勋却笑出了声，释放了一些安抚信息素，没有攻击也没有侵略的清冽味道像把张艺兴心里那点恐惧全都赶走不见。吴世勋笑着说，“没关系的，别害怕。”</p><p>于是张艺兴又缩着脖子靠回来，指指画纸问他，“你画的什么啊？”</p><p>“交作业的工业素描。”</p><p>“世勋每天都要写这么多作业吗？”</p><p>“是，也不全是。”</p><p>吴世勋的每年回国的暑假都并不长但却着实难熬，安排地满满的永远都上不完的各类课程，还有他永远渴望却永远得不到的近在咫尺的父母的疼爱。他从小就在课堂里泡大，可他都多么希望自己能在父母的爱里泡大，即使他再也不会解那些深奥晦涩的数学题，也不会再被老师长辈们客套地夸赞。 </p><p>但幸好，这个夏天，他终于找到一份让他能让沉溺的爱。</p><p>他的永不解封的冬日里终于迎来了夏日暖阳。</p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>写这篇的理由很简单，一是看到了一句话“他和夏天一起来了”，也一直很想写一个夏天的故事，文名取自于苏打绿的《他夏了夏天》，很轻快的歌，与本文无关哈哈哈；二是因为我写东西的风格一直比较固定，势均力敌的爱情写太多了，也想试试看自己能不能写写其他的，第一次写这种，写得不好的地方还请多多包涵。本文不负责三观输出啊，与蒸煮无关，所以小朋友就不要看啦(我不能残害祖国的花朵)。感谢留言的朋友，每一条我都有认真看，感谢阅读，也感谢你看完这一段废话，周末愉快。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这不是第6章，是第14章。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>边伯贤说要出去打电话之后，张艺兴松了一口气。他把头埋在膝盖里，泪水渗进干燥的被子里被吸收掉了。他把手敷在腺体的缝口上，反反复复想起那一天。</p><p>- </p><p>四季漫长，暑往寒来，整整一个冷热交替的轮回，我们才能走完。但对于张艺兴来说，夏天就是他的四季。他的夏天夺走了所有的色彩，隆重而又热烈地把自己装点成潘多拉的魔盒。他永远怀恋夏天，他将永远怀念有冒着冰凉水珠的玻璃杯的冷饮店，将永远怀念日光明媚的游乐场，将永远怀念和吴世勋告别的机场，他将永远怀念。</p><p>而他和吴世勋的第三个夏天来得比张艺兴想的要早。</p><p>确切地来说是三月末的春天，但对于他来说，他所期盼的似火的短暂夏天就已经到了，因为吴世勋回来了。</p><p>嫩黄的迎春花才从一片茂盛的绿色里探出头来，刚抽绿的柳条还摇着光秃秃的枝条，九重葛花架还没有苏醒，张艺兴就猝不及防迎来了发情期。</p><p>经济萧条，生意不好做，很多店都开始关门，而冷饮店从去年冬末的时候就开始尝试上架蛋糕甜点类的轻食，张艺兴就是在这个时候学会了烘焙，那时候吴世勋还不知道，那是张艺兴留给他的惊喜，可惜吴世勋至今为止都未曾尝上一口。</p><p>烘焙用的很多原料都要经过提前发酵，于是开门的第一个人从老师傅变成了张艺兴。但每天早上张艺兴到了店里之后第一件事不是去工作间检查面团，而是打开电脑检查邮件。吴世勋说要给张艺兴打电话，但昂贵的越洋电话费并不是张艺兴的微薄薪水所能承担的，况且他们还隔着整整十个小时的不对等的时差。</p><p>除开溢出来的思念，他们要和对方说的话其实并不重要。大多都是日常生活的琐碎，再然后就是早晚安的问好，张艺兴的信件以早安开头，吴世勋的信件以晚安结尾，如此幼稚的游戏，两个人却乐此不疲。</p><p>张艺兴傻呵呵地看着屏幕上的几行小字，笑出了声。吴世勋说，他的老师已经答应他给他写最喜欢的学校的推荐信，他最近都在忙着这件事，他知道以吴世勋的优秀程度，拿到offer也只是迟早的事。</p><p>读完吴世勋发来的那部分，张艺兴想了想，手指搭在键盘上开始噼里啪啦地写自己的回信。其实昨天也没有发生什么趣事，只是晚上回家的时候遇到了吴世勋的外公外婆，他犹豫了一下，还是上去打了招呼。</p><p>虽然只见过一次，外婆竟然记得很清楚，张艺兴又是很讨老人家喜欢的性格，所以交流起来其实很自然。你来我回聊了几轮，外婆又说到外公后天要带着她出门旅游就笑开了花，最后聊得起劲了，外婆竟提出要收张艺兴为干外孙，要不是外公拉着外婆，恐怕张艺兴根本推不掉，最后外婆还依依不舍地和他说，不用小勋带，他有空也可以来家里吃饭。</p><p>张艺兴提着超市的塑料袋往回走的时候突然在想，如果他有一天真的成为那个家里一份子，那会是以什么样的身份呢。这个念头才刚出现在张艺兴的脑袋里，他就急忙摆摆手驱散了。世勋才十七岁，他也不过二十出头，他们的未来还有那么多种可能，哪有那么快就能定下来。</p><p>走了好一会，他又傻笑去摸自己后颈上的腺体，吴世勋留在那里的牙印早就结痂愈合了，他的味道几乎闻不到了。张艺兴深吸了一口气，把颈子缩在衣服里，偷着笑了一路。</p><p>可他不知道的是，外婆回家之后和吴世勋通越洋电话的时候说，“小勋，你猜怎么着，我刚刚在路上遇见了谁？”吴世勋正刷牙，含糊地说，“我妈？”上次外婆这么问是见到她那从不令人省心的女儿的时候。</p><p>哪怕吴世勋看不见，外婆也急忙摇摇头，“不是，她都好久没回来了，不提她。是去年你放假带回来的omega同学，长得白白净净的，说话又懂礼貌，我看着是打心眼喜欢。”外婆又接着夸了一通，末了又说，“小勋你可得抓紧了啊。”吴世勋嘴里含着牙膏泡沫敷衍地嗯了几声。</p><p>等外婆彻底挂了电话，他站在镜子面前握着牙刷吐干净泡沫走出洗手间就正好看见窗外的明朗的阳光铺满了一地，橘色的黄亮阳光和着青草的气味。那一瞬间，他突然很想他，很想很想见见他，也很想抱抱他。</p><p>张艺兴第一次见吴世勋的外公外婆是在他去等世勋下课的时候。那天上午一直没什么客人，老师傅知道他有个男朋友难得回来一次，就难得放了他半天假去约会。他思来想去还是去吴世勋上课的地方等他下课。</p><p>吴世勋只和他讲过一次他上课的地方，那地方并不好找，弯弯绕绕藏在中心商圈里，张艺兴绕了好几圈也没找到，索性就在一楼的那家麦当劳里坐了靠窗的位置边等他。购物广场的进出口不止这一个，可是张艺兴就是觉得吴世勋一定会从自己面前走过。</p><p>果然就在张艺兴啃完第三个鸡翅的时候，吴世勋出来了。他随着人群从自动扶梯上下来，没和他们挤在一起，戴着鸭舌帽一个人很慢很慢地在后面走着。那天他穿了一身全黑，在张艺兴眼里却是五彩斑斓的。</p><p>眼看着吴世勋就快要路过这里了，也不顾满手的油污和店里其他人的眼光，张艺兴朝着玻璃橱窗外面的人使劲挥手，甚至还大声喊了两声着他的名字。</p><p>本来脑子里还跑着刚刚讲的公式，正低着头皱着眉走路的人，好像突然在周围喧闹嘈杂中感受到一个声音正牵引着他。待他抬起头四下寻找那来源的时候，他看到了正坐在玻璃橱窗里笑着对他挥手的张艺兴。</p><p>吴世勋笑着进去把张艺兴牵了出来，烈日炎炎之下，两个人竟没了主意要去哪儿。吴世勋又回头看了一眼张艺兴刚刚坐过的位置，很快就被一对父子占去了，正值饭点，没一张空桌子。 </p><p>“去吃饭吗？”吴世勋问。</p><p>张艺兴舔了舔油亮亮的嘴唇说，“我吃不下了。”</p><p>吴世勋点点头说，“那去我家吃饭吧。”</p><p>张艺兴哦了一声就跟着吴世勋迈开了步子，等到要走到楼下的时候，他才反应过来，去他家吃饭那就是要见他的家人。他怎么都不肯走了，吴世勋凑近了轻声问他怎么了，张艺兴支支吾吾半天没说句完整的话。</p><p>“世勋！怎么不上楼！”外婆双手撑着红木窗扇，中气十足的声音从三楼的窗户里传出来，接着笑呵呵地又补了一句，“叫你朋友也一起上来，老远就看见你俩了！”外婆一头银发在阳光下闪闪发光，笑容融化了一切，张艺兴也不自觉地跟着笑了起来。</p><p>等上了楼，张艺发现自己才是真的紧张，他家里没有什么老人，和母亲生活的日子也屈指可数，他其实是不知道到底该怎么和长辈们相处。可他不知道的是，他本身从骨子里散发出的礼貌乖巧就已经很讨大家喜欢。</p><p>那天外婆给张艺兴夹了很多次菜，直到碗都快堆不下了，外婆才作罢。外婆一回过头就看到只一个劲扒拉自己面前的那蚝油生菜的吴世勋，“你还在长身体，怎么不多吃肉？”</p><p>吴世勋像个小孩赌气说，“您把肉都夹给他了。”然后伸出自己的筷子从张艺兴小山似的排骨堆上夹走了一块，把脆骨咬得咔咔作响，外婆在吴世勋脑袋上敲了一筷子，一直坐在旁边一言不发看着他们闹的外公突然就开始大笑。张艺兴手里握着筷子，嘴里嚼着的饭还没全咽下去，心里突然有了一种暖烘烘的感觉，是家。</p><p>那一天下午他们没有再去冷饮店写作业，而是在吴世勋的房间里说了一下午的话，屋里的冷气呼呼地吹着，外面的蝉鸣不厌其烦叫着。话说着说着张艺兴的眼皮就耷拉下来了，吴世勋扶住张艺兴把他放在床上，自己也从另一边上了床，他把张艺兴的脑袋轻轻靠在自己的胸口，伸手揽住他的腰，在张艺兴均匀的呼吸声里也睡着了。</p><p>很多时候，我们都会把某个特殊的时间节点赋予属于我们的特殊意义，于是当我们回过头来，光着脚踩在闪着光的时间长河里捡拾回忆的时候，我们把那些日子被称为，那一天。</p><p>那一天张艺兴噼里啪啦打了一大串回信之后，才屁颠屁颠去了工作间里准备原材料。冷饮店的客流并不多，提供的也是最简单的甜品和简餐，所以每天要准备的东西并不多。等老师傅来的时候，张艺兴的吐司已经端出来在等定型了。</p><p>老师傅把围裙抖开系上，打趣正哼着歌的在吧台前转悠的张艺兴，“哟，小张最近心情很不错嘛，看把你美得，嘴都给咧到太阳穴了。”张艺兴摸了摸自己的太阳穴，又傻笑了两声才说，“嘿嘿，哪有。”</p><p>时间慢慢悠悠地渡到了中午，这才迎来第一个客人。是个女性alpha，黑色的齐耳短发干净利落，深色OL一丝不苟，点单了一杯外带冰美式和一份奥利奥提拉米苏。</p><p>手指饼是早就烤好的，只是铺底的奶油霜要现做，奶酪加糖加搅打奶油，蛋抽搅匀，然后剪了裱花袋装进去，取了小盒子，一层奥利奥碎一层奶油霜交替铺底，最顶层铺上一层浓咖啡泡过的手指饼，最后撒上糖粉和小块的奥利奥做装饰。这边刚装好盒，那边师傅的冰美式也早就调好。张艺兴呼了一口气，擦掉了额头上的薄汗。</p><p>直到目送客人提着袋子出门店门，张艺兴才敢拿了吧台下面的小风扇吹风，明明还在倒春寒，也只穿了一件卫衣而已，怎么会这么闷热，连后颈都开始有些发痒。张艺兴没多想，继续在工作间里忙活着。</p><p>直到他睡午觉的时候，他从难以启齿的梦境里大汗淋漓地醒来，又感受到身体里的一轮接着一轮的燥热的时候，他才恍然大悟，他可能是要发情了。</p><p>吴世勋走之前并没有彻底标记他，只是在他的腺体上留下过几次临时标记，但是张艺兴还是没有想到，反应会来得如此强烈。他屏着呼吸感受到身体里的信息素，吴世勋留下的那丁点此刻在他身体里横冲直撞，他告诉自己镇定下来，然后从包里翻出来两支高浓度抑制剂扎在了胳膊上。</p><p>他的腺体有天然的缺陷，说白了就是过于死心眼，只能接受一次标记，别的omega失去alpha还能洗掉标记再重来，可他不行，对于他来说，alpha的标记就是他的镣铐，一旦形成，就是一辈子的束缚。这些都是吴世勋走之后，张艺兴去体检的时候，他才知道的。</p><p>他不敢放任自己，跟店里请了病假回家。又在回家的路上去了趟医院买了足量的特殊抑制剂和营养剂。他并没有十足把握自己是否会发情，所以也没有通知边伯贤自己现在的状况。他知道自己一旦发情，那他无疑是个活体生物炸弹。</p><p>可发情期还是在傍晚的时候，无情向他袭来了，像洪水猛兽一般把他吞噬了。他独自躺在出租屋的那张小床上，忍受着情欲一轮又一轮地朝着他浇来，可几个小时前注射进去的抑制剂也不甘示弱，灌着冰渣把情欲狠狠地拍下去，冷热交替的极端把张艺兴折磨得神志不清。汗水和体液打湿了衣服和床单，黏糊糊地贴在张艺兴的身上，他就这样生生捱过了整整一个晚上，眼睁睁看着狭窄的窗户里射出一缕阳光。</p><p>等心里的火稍冷下来之后，他又挣扎着去摸床头的针盒，抓了一支营养剂含在嘴里，然后又举起注射器朝着自己的胳膊上狠狠扎了一针。专门用于发情期的抑制剂并不想普通抑制剂那样温和，药效很强，生生压制着腺体的性信息素分泌以此压制情欲，但副作用也很大，在扎进去的时候那种胀痛感也是难以忍受的，但这已经是张艺兴给自己扎的第三针了。</p><p>抑制剂很快就开始发挥作用，他双眼通红呜咽着咬紧了牙关，但还是忍不住四处扭着身子，生理泪水不受控制地顺着脸颊往下滑。他哆嗦着手翻出手机里的相册，他偷拍了吴世勋不少照片。泪水阻碍了视线，他无力地抬起手臂抹掉，最后隔着泪水看着手机屏，他终于小声地哭了起来。</p><p>张艺兴已经不记得他是怎么拨出了吴世勋的电话，只是当他从一轮又一轮的折磨里回不过神来的时候，吴世勋已经坐上飞机越过大洋，此刻正站在门口死命的捶门，震耳欲聋的砸门声传到耳朵里，张艺兴挑了挑眼皮看向门口，却没有力气撑起自己走到门口去开门。</p><p>吴世勋手已经破了皮、渗了血，连门缝里泄出来的那一丝性信息素也已经勾得他的双眼通红，隔壁的邻居不忍受噪音臭着脸出来看，又被他瞪着眼吓得缩了回去。吴世勋放下捶门的手，往退后了一步，只是一秒之后，他抬起腿奋力踢向了脆弱的门锁。</p><p>伴随着巨大的声响，门被踢开了。只那一瞬间，他就在巨大的性信息素的浪潮里和屋里春光乍泄的画面中失去了所有的自持。深深陷入情欲的张艺兴早已经把自己扒了个精光，混身上下都泛着潮红，颤着睫毛使劲抓挠着发热的腺体，嘴里无意识又千转百回地叫着吴世勋的名字，皱巴巴的深色的棒球服垫在脑袋底下，他侧过脸又闻又咬的，吴世勋一眼就认出那是他的去年夏天留下的那件。</p><p>他紧紧咬着下颌，死命攥着拳头，红着眼睛朝着张艺兴慢慢走过去，带着血迹的冰凉手掌终于抚上滚烫的肌肤，他低下头咬住张艺兴嘴唇不由分说又毫不吝啬地把自己的信息素渡到他那里去。只是一瞬，得到安抚的omega恢复了清明，他那燃烧着情欲的双眼望向他挚爱的alpha，“呜……你是世勋吗……”回答他的是如夏日般火热的铺天盖地的吻。</p><p>七天漫长的发情期吴世勋只赶上了最后三天，最后一天张艺兴从滔天的情欲中清醒过来的时候，吴世勋带着他回了一趟家，在他们去年夏天渡过一个甜蜜的午后的小房间里，张艺兴红着眼睛让吴世勋对自己完成了彻底标记。</p><p>春日浪荡，夏天绵长。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这不是第7章，是第15章</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张艺兴最不喜欢的地方就是医院，刺鼻难闻消毒水气味，护士手里的尖针筒，医生手里的缴费单，每一件都让他窒息。待在这里的每一天每一件事每一个人无不在提醒他，他是一个omega，一个腺体有缺陷的omega，一个只经历过一次发情期的omega，他是一个omega，这个他曾经多么引以为傲的身份却被把他永远囚禁。</p>
<p>这次张艺兴统共在医院只呆了四天，他想家里的小姑娘想得紧，信息素稳定期过去之后，他就挣扎着要出院。吴世勋也坚持每天都来看，边伯贤也都拦着他不让进。</p>
<p>后来吴世勋就没说要进去看他了，只是就把擦过信息素隔离剂的手机交给护士，让她还给张艺兴了。他每天下了班就雷打不动地穿着厚厚的隔离服坐在走廊外面的沙发上报道。有时候趁着边伯贤出去或者护工不在的时候，吴世勋也偶尔站在门口等一会，他怕张艺兴一个人在病房里有事的时候找不到人。</p>
<p>出院那一天吴世勋也照例也来了，他站得远远的。看着边伯贤提着张艺兴的那一丁点行李先走出了病房，几秒之后，张艺兴慢慢跟在后面出来了。刚入夏的天气，他穿了一件米色的开衫，衬得整个人没有一点血色，比起入院的时候瘦了一些，后颈上两道深色创口就这么大大咧咧露在外面，连用纱布遮一下都没有。</p>
<p>吴世勋带着口罩站在楼梯口那里，身上还穿着他上班那一套衣服，西装革履的很正式，整个人套在蓝色的隔离服下有点滑稽。他看着两个人往电梯的方向走了几步，然后张艺兴朝着他这边看过来了，一双眼睛没什么精神，像是没看到吴世勋似的。</p>
<p>张艺兴恍着眼睛转回去低着头和边伯贤说了几句话，然后向着吴世勋这边走过来了。吴世勋笔直地站在原地没动，他不敢确定张艺兴是不是看到了他，还是有什么其他的事。</p>
<p>张艺兴走得很慢，脚步并不稳，等到走到吴世勋面前站定，吴世勋伸手轻轻扶住他，冰凉的手指碰到微凉的布料，很快就放开。吴世勋退到社交距离，才低声说，“对不起。”</p>
<p>“没关系。”张艺兴很坦然接受了这个道歉，抬起苍白的手轻轻摸了摸后颈上的创口，又自嘲地笑了笑，“没想到它还是那么喜欢你的味道。”</p>
<p>“对不起。”吴世勋再一次和他道歉，他的语气比上一次更加诚恳更加真挚。“没关系。”张艺兴也再一次很快地接受了他的道歉。</p>
<p>两个人都没说话，明明都有话要说，却不知道怎么开口。过了许久，吴世勋才说，“艺兴，那天的话，我是认真的，但我没有想到我的信息素会伤害到你。”那天他站在张艺兴面前，对他说出结婚的话，然后像第一次见面那样，放出了一丝信息素来勾他，他本只是想，念着旧时，或许这样他能想起他的味道，却没想到会让张艺兴陷入这样的危险。</p>
<p>张艺兴自顾自地摇了摇头，也不知道在否定些什么，他抬起头对上吴世勋的眼睛，“世勋，我知道，你是赌气才会说这样的话，你要怪我要恨我，我也都认，但”张艺兴的话还没说完就被吴世勋打断了，“艺兴，我从来都没有怪过你。”他想伸手扶住张艺兴的肩让他相信这个说法，但他却不敢。“其实我只是想要你一个解释，为什么?”</p>
<p>张艺兴轻轻呼了口气，说，“我不想再提这件事了，我也没办法和你解释，你看到什么样就是什么样吧。如果我真的我伤害到你，我也再一次向你道歉，对不起。”</p>
<p>吴世勋没有回答他的话，张艺兴便又自顾自地往下说，语气却变得近乎乞求，揪得吴世勋心里难受，“世勋，你放过我吧。不要再说我们结婚这样的话了。”如果我心软答应你了，那我这么多年的苦都白受了，所以你放过我吧。</p>
<p>吴世勋不明白张艺兴所指的意思到底是什么，但看着张艺兴眼睛里滚出一颗豆大的泪水，他还是想伸手去替他擦，张艺兴却先他一步，自己抬起衣袖胡乱擦掉了，然后平静地说，“失态了。”吴世勋的手停在半空中不知如何是好，只好顺着垂下去，“好，我不说了。”</p>
<p>半晌之后，张艺兴又开口说，“如果没什么事的话，我先走了。”吴世勋点点头，张艺兴便转身就要走。</p>
<p>张艺兴第一步才踏出去，就听到兜里的手机发出一声收到邮件的提示音，吴世勋的声音在他背后响轻飘飘地起来，“艺兴，你的邮箱还在用吧？”张艺兴蓦地愣住了。</p>
<p>吴世勋手里拿着手机，看着邮件发送成功的提示，说，“你说你发邮告和我解释，求我原谅，求我的信息素。可我从来没有换过邮箱，在我走之后，你从来也没有和我发过邮件。”吴世勋把手机放回兜里，深吸了口气，继续说，“给你发了无数的邮件的是我，想你的信息素想到发疯的也是我。所有的事，我从来都没有怪过你，我一直都在等你解释。所以，你能告诉我，你为什么要骗我？为什么要自己骗自己？”</p>
<p>吴世勋说完这一大段话，手和心都在不住地抖，六年间他把自己的时间全部填满到没有，却还是在深夜时候忍不住给他发邮件。这些年的这么多个夏天，他不是不愿意回来，是他不敢回来。他不知道张艺兴怎么想，但太多太多事，他一直在等张艺兴的解释，可他偏就什么都不愿说，就像今天一样，他宁愿骗自己，也不愿解释。有时候他甚至想糊弄自己，什么过去他都不在意了，管他是边伯贤还是什么人，发生了什么他都不在意了，他只要张艺兴。于是他回来了，可还是把事给搞砸了。</p>
<p>他至今都无法形容那天他和张艺兴坐在彼时的冷饮店、现在的咖啡馆里，听到张艺兴说出那些话的时候，他心里的感觉有多么复杂。他问张艺兴为什么不把孩子的事告诉他，他看到张艺兴无比自然地笑了笑，然后他听见他万分笃定地说，他给他发邮件解释，他给他发邮件说孩子需要信息素。那些话笃定到让他恍惚觉得，真的是他错过了那些带着血和泪的邮件，可事实是它们从未存在过。</p>
<p>张艺兴心底直冒冷汗，不自觉地握住了手边的栏杆，指节都捏得发白，他才缓缓说出了一句耗尽了他全部力气的话，“世勋，你别逼我了，我求你了。”</p>
<p>吴世勋垂下头，转开了从始至终都盯着张艺兴的眼睛，伸手抵住了楼梯口的门，“艺兴，别再骗自己了，解释我会一直等，等不到也无所谓。如果你真的需要我走远一点，我也会听你的。但是腺体封闭手术，别再做了，腺体醒了就醒了吧。”说完又补了一句，“如果你不喜欢的话，把我们的标记也洗了吧。”说完就把门彻底撑开，咚咚咚地下楼了。</p>
<p>等张艺兴缓缓回过头去，楼梯口已经没有人了，门也吱呀着又重新合上了。他缓缓蹲下身来，把头埋在膝盖里，后颈的伤口传来钻心的疼，吴世勋明明捂得严严实实，可他还是听到了他的腺体苦苦挣扎的声音。</p>
<p>他又开始呜呜地哭了起来，他骗了自己这么多年，那拙劣的谎言终于还是被拆穿了个彻底。在他发情期都毅然决然放下学业搭上红眼航班回来陪他的人，怎么会那么狠心放任他忍受几个月妊娠的痛苦，怎么会。</p>
<p>从头到尾，他都在骗自己是吴世勋不肯回来，他都在骗自己是吴世勋负了自己，他都在骗自己。现在终于有人来敲醒他，于是他努力为自己编织的庞大谎言开始土崩瓦解，哗啦哗啦，他慌张看着五彩斑斓的碎片掉落，露出站在中心的不知所措的他。从前他有多爱吴世勋的占有欲，后来的他就为这占有欲付出了多少代价。</p>
<p>边伯贤远远看见张艺兴蹲在地上，急急忙忙把行李放在椅子上跑了过去，他把张艺兴扶起来问是不是吴世勋又欺负他了，张艺兴已经哭得说不出话来，只胡乱地摇了摇头。</p>
<p>那天张艺兴趴在边伯贤肩膀上哭了很久，他从来没有觉得这么难过，他知道自己做了腺体封闭手术的时候没这么难过，他独自去参加晚晚的亲子运动会的时候没这么难过，他听到吴世勋说和他结婚的时候没这么难过。可当吴世勋当着面告诉他，你不要再骗自己了，他却觉得自己难过得快要死了。</p>
<p>吴世勋站在一楼大厅的护士站把隔离服脱下来还给护士，然后又去门口等司机过来接他。他把手机从口袋里拿出来，看着邮箱里满满当当七百多封邮件全都是同一个收件人，轻轻地笑了笑。</p>
<p>六年前张艺兴第一个意义上真正的发情期安稳渡过，两个人甜甜腻腻呆了几天，他对张艺兴完成了彻底标记后又急急忙忙赶回学校。却没想到仅仅一个月之后，张艺兴给他发邮件说分开，他又急急忙忙赶回国发现世界都变了，他看到张艺兴带着边伯贤的标记笑嘻嘻地说，世勋，我们分开吧，我的腺体和他的契合度更高。无论他怎么问，张艺兴就只这一句话再无多余的解释，他盛怒之下把张艺兴压在身下，张艺兴没有反抗，一场谁也不享受其中的性事草草结束，他彻底心冷了，因为他在张艺兴身上闻不到一丝属于他的信息素味道。于是他像个懦夫一样逃走了。</p>
<p>回国之前，他没有想过会遇到张艺兴。遇到之后，他才发现，哪怕中间隔了漫长的六年，谁也没办法带走张艺兴身上的夏天。</p>
<p>TBC</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(怎么说呢 因为第一开始写的视角问题 非完全第三视角 所以你看到的是他们内心独白 他们各执一词 但其实不是客观的 可你看东西本身会有代入感 会主某个视角 但后面真相慢慢都会出来的 我实在是太喜欢伏笔了 重要的细节也很多 如果给你们造成了阅读困扰 抱歉</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这是第20章，不是第8章。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刚走出楼道就听到机车的轰鸣声，紧接着就是一声响亮干净的口哨声，这片住的大多是老人和小孩，如此骚包的出场方式只能是边伯贤。</p><p>“你怎么来了？”张艺兴看着靠在机车上搔首弄姿的边伯贤，下意识把高领衫拉起来遮住了伤口。其实后颈的伤口好得差不多了，蛋白缝线也吸收得差不多了，他现在出门就是只是为了去复查。张艺兴无数次感叹，腺体真的是人体最神奇又最麻烦的器官，最容易受伤的是它，最容易愈合也是它。随随便便的物理损伤，甚至是指甲的抓挠都能造成致命的伤害的，但有时候就算是alpha的虎牙咬穿了，也不过几日就能恢复光洁。</p><p>边伯贤把手里的头盔递过来，“你不是说今天拆线嘛，反正也没什么事就过来了。”张艺兴接过头盔戴上，抓住边伯贤侧腰的衣服就跨了上去。边伯贤猛地一拧油门，张艺兴的脑门重重地磕在边伯贤的后背上，小声地说，“是复查，不是拆线，线都被吸收了。伯贤怎么又记不住呢？”</p><p>“复查就复查，我的好哥哥，您可别让我记住了，再来一次谁还受得了啊。”边伯贤是天生的大嗓门，现在两个人离得又近，简直是振聋发聩，“艺兴哥抱紧，贤儿带你飙车去咯！”张艺兴笑了笑，抬眼就看到边伯贤后颈的信息素隔离贴，他抱紧了边伯贤的腰，把脸贴在了他的后背上。 </p><p>和着风声隔着头盔，张艺兴说话有些费力，但他喜欢这种感觉，“那边店怎么样了？”</p><p>“什么？”边伯贤侧过头问了一句，还没等张艺兴说第二遍就反应过来了，“差不多都弄好了，几乎全都是按照这边的弄的，机器的位置都留着，是把这边的搬过去还是直接买新的，还要你自己来。原来那家你看怎么处理吧，先放着还是租出去都行。”</p><p>“直接买新的吧，反正也用了挺久了。”边伯贤嗯了一声，减速滑进医院的停车场。</p><p>“原来那家卖掉吧。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我说卖掉，钱你自己收着，我知道新店的房租不低，除开重新装修的钱，晚晚还要上学，我也没多少钱能还你了。这几年那边房价涨了不少，你也不算亏。”</p><p>边伯贤用脚撑在地上，把头盔摘了，看了一眼张艺兴，确定他没有开玩笑，“也行，我先帮你打出去，卖了就卖了吧。你进去吧，我在外面等你。每次都得穿好多层隔离服。” </p><p>张艺兴低头理了理衣服，朝着边伯贤挥了挥手就进去了，“有什么事就先走。”边伯贤点点头找了个不碍事的地儿呆着。</p><p>医院外面的停车场算不上多大，但每次边伯贤来总是能看到几个小孩在停得密密匝匝的小车中间踩着滑板呲溜一声过去，又呲溜一声过来。 </p><p>边伯贤蹲在路边，从兜里摸了一支烟出来叼着没点。他看了一会小孩滑滑板，才把手机从兜里摸出来拨了中介的电话。立夏的地段不算很好，没在新城开发区，但也挨着好几个小学，再加上这两年房价暴涨，那间八十多平米的商铺身价早就翻了个番。 </p><p>“小周吗？我。”“对，就栀花路那家……租和卖都行，人干净点就行，最好是还做甜品冷饮，咖啡店也行。”这句话说完，边伯贤自己都愣了一下，留着这家店还做这个到底是要干什么呢，“反正你先挂出来吧，看看有没有合适的。”</p><p>六年前张艺兴求着边伯贤帮他把这间店盘下来的时候，边伯贤也曾犹豫过，他不是没有想过万一有一天吴世勋回来的话，肯定会直奔这里。可那是张艺兴自己的事，哪怕自己是他的发小也管不了那么多。但是边伯贤现在只想倒回去扇自己个大嘴巴。</p><p>玩滑板的小孩被老太太吆喝着回了家，边伯贤这才把烟点上了，张艺兴也从另一边提着个棕色的纸袋出来了。他走到边伯贤面前朝他摊开手，“给我一根。”边伯贤站了起来，“你个病号抽什么烟。”张艺兴收回手揣在兜里，“就一根，待会还要去接晚晚。”</p><p>两个人就这么站在人来车往的停车场边上沉默地抽完了一支烟，“怎么样？不严重吧？”边伯贤问。</p><p>张艺兴摇摇头又抬手捧住脸，烟还夹在中指和无名指之间，丝丝白烟升起又消失在空气中，“伯贤，我好累，我该怎么办啊……” </p><p>边伯贤把烟屁股摁在水泥地上，站起来朝着地上的张艺兴伸出手，“都行，看你。”</p><p>-</p><p>幼儿园门口人很多，张艺兴和边伯贤站在人群的外围，“今天暻秀来找我给他和他男朋友拍照片了。”张艺兴头也没抬，盯着手机屏幕问，“拍什么照？毕业照吗？这都毕业好久了。”</p><p>“结婚照，估计过几天你就能收到请柬了。”这下张艺兴才抬起头来，“是上次来店里那个精灵耳朵的alpha吗？”</p><p>“不是他，是个beta，我也没见过。”趁着晚晚还没有出来，边伯贤偷偷从棉花糖撕下来一块塞进了嘴里。正吃着，面前的家长都开始骚动起来，张艺兴伸长脖子望了望，把手机塞回兜里，往前走了几步，“那个alpha不是他初恋吗？我记得追了他好几个月才在一起的，今年年初不是还在一起吗？怎么说分就分了？”</p><p>“谁知道呢？初恋哪里那么容易就结婚了。你不也没……”剩下半句话边伯贤没有说下去，迅速蹲下身接住了朝他们飞奔而来的晚晚，又把手里的棉花糖递给她，“真乖，叫哥哥。” </p><p>晚晚撕下一块甜丝丝的棉花糖塞进嘴里，“谢谢贤儿哥哥。”张艺兴纠正她，“是贤儿叔叔。”晚晚又撕下一块喂到嘴里，改了口，“谢谢贤儿叔叔。”</p><p>“比你矮一辈还不愿意啊？”</p><p>“不愿意。”</p><p>边伯贤牵着晚晚走在前面，张艺兴在后面慢慢悠悠地出神，“你别一副忧心忡忡的样子，又不是谁逼着他结的婚，而且他昨天来拍照的时候看起来也挺开心的，也挺幸福的，那个beta和他也挺合得来的，你多操心操心你自己吧。”</p><p>张艺兴回过神来，快步走到晚晚身边，从牵起她的另一只手，点点头说，“暻秀自己喜欢的话，那也挺好的。”</p><p>“可不挺好吗？人家年少有为，还能特别能体贴人……”边伯贤还在说，张艺兴却听不进去了 。</p><p>是啊，有几个人能和自己的初恋白头偕老呢，有几个人能守住年少的那份感情呢。他的初恋不也就那样吗，不也把他拖得筋疲力尽伤痕累累吗？</p><p>这从吴世勋回来到他进医院再到立夏关门又寻新店，前前后后不过一个多月的时间，他才发现自己所有的生活都是围着吴世勋的。原先生活里所有重点都自动褪回成黑白色，连和自己朝夕相处的暻秀快要结婚的消息都不知道。不管他情不情愿，一切疯狂倒回到了六年前的夏天。</p><p>-</p><p>好久没有这么清楚的星空了，张艺兴坐在阳台的摇篮里，闭着眼轻轻晃着，蝉鸣声忽远忽近，夜色浓成一片捣碎了浇在大地上。</p><p>寂静到能听见针响的二十四层也只剩下几盏灯，高跟鞋敲出声响清脆无比，秘书放下最后一份文件，“吴先生，这是这次的风险评估报告书。”吴世勋嗯了一声，看了她一眼，“你先下班吧，帮我倒一杯咖啡。”</p><p>秘书放下杯子在吴世勋手边，“淡美式加奶。”合上玻璃门之前又说了一句晚安。吴世勋拿起手边的杯子喝了一口，朝她点点头，甚至没有客套性地回她一句晚安。</p><p>所有人都知道新来的吴总监是个工作狂，早在总部的时候就从曾经创下过连续三天飞四个国家只睡六个小时的惊人记录。但只有吴世勋自己知道，那时候的他无觉可睡，也不敢睡觉，而现在的他，是除了工作之外，根本不知道还可以做什么。</p><p>从金俊勉那里回来之后，他其实很想再次冲到张艺兴面前问他为什么，哪怕像六年前那样问他，赖在他面前问，金俊勉不是也告诉他说，也许那时候他多留一会，说不定张艺兴就心软了，就告诉他了吗？哪怕他问不出来也行，那他就一直问一直问，可现在金俊勉又告诉他说不能急要慢慢来要等，等张艺兴联系他，等张艺兴自己把这些一点一点抽丝剥茧地告诉他。他感觉现在的自己像是一头困兽四处乱撞找不到出路，被那些红色阴影罩住脱不了身。</p><p>他睡不好觉，只有连续的高强度工作能让他稍稍有些倦意。他合上电脑站起来走到落地窗面前，外面深蓝色的天空透出丝丝亮光来，这景象他再也熟悉不过了。</p><p>他知道天就要亮了，再过几十分钟，明晃晃的金色升起来，橘红色的太阳把云都照成粉红色。手机震了一下，是一个本地的陌生号码，这个时间不该是有电话的时间，但吴世勋想也没想就迅速接了起来。</p><p>声音里透着熬过通宵之后的沙哑，“你好。”吴世勋甚至偷空想，要是外婆听到，肯定又要蒸雪梨了。</p><p>那边沉默了将近几秒才传来声音，声音也有些哑，还带着点局促紧张，“我没想到你会这么快就接电话。”</p><p>“刚加完班。”晨风吹过乱糟糟的鬓角，在屋里打转。</p><p>那边的人嗯了一声，隔着电话点了点头。 </p><p>他看着远方那一丝日出前的曙光，呼了一口气，说，“我是张艺兴。”</p><p>吴世勋也嗯了一声，隔着电话点了点头。</p><p>他呼了一口气，一颗浑圆的泪珠从他的眼眶里滚了出来，说，“我知道。”</p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这是第11章，不是第9章。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>边伯贤接到电话的时候正站在洗手间的镜子前面叼着牙刷哼歌，电话接起来对方的声音却不是熟悉的艺兴哥，甚至不带多少感情，“过来签字。”</p><p>“哈？您哪位？艺兴哥呢？”</p><p>“吴世勋” “张艺兴在医院里。”</p><p>一听是吴世勋，艺兴哥人又在医院，边伯贤嘴里的泡沫都没吐干净就开骂了，“我艹你大爷，吴世勋你一回来就准没好事，你就不能管好你那胯下二两肉吗？艺兴哥他要是有个……”吴世勋从耳朵边上电话拿下来，炮轰的话还没说完就被挂断了，吴世勋低头看了一眼手机屏幕上备注‘贤儿'，然后把手机屏幕熄了收进口袋里，才把另一只手里震个不停的手机接起来。</p><p>此刻吴世勋的办公室里他的新助理正抱了一束新鲜的蓝白绣球站在玻璃窗前心急如焚地拨出了十几个电话，连吴世勋公寓大堂的电话都打过一遍，她把绣球花放进桌上的空玻璃瓶里，低头看了一眼腕表，又继续拨出电话，电话接通的那一瞬间，她简直快要哭出来，谁知道上班第一天就遇见人不来报道的事，但她尽最大可能展现自己的专业和冷静，“吴先生，交接会议将在五分钟后开始，您现在在哪儿？需要我去接您吗？”</p><p>吴世勋站在手术室外面看着“手术中”红色的标识，说，“不用了，这边出了点事，我现在在医院，会议推迟一个小时吧。”</p><p>还没等小助理出声，吴世勋就挂断了电话。这次会议是总部和分部的电话交接会议，不仅是国内分部的高层参加，还有总部负责人在大洋彼岸熬着等，小助理回头看了一眼会议室乌泱泱的一片，差点两眼一黑从十厘米的高跟鞋上栽下去。等再打过去的时候再也无人接听，小助理心一横，把头发一扎，抱起材料往会议室去了。</p><p> </p><p>当张艺兴从他面前直挺挺地倒下去的时候，吴世勋甚至没有能力去反应，当张艺兴手里的豆浆打翻一地的时候，他才反应过来，拍了拍脸没有反应，然而他开着车一路狂奔把张艺兴的送到医院的时候，怎么也没有想到张艺兴会被直接推进腺体科，他也只能稀里糊涂的去交钱。</p><p>怎么会这样呢，他明明是来找张艺兴复合的，民政局没去成，却到了急救科。他一路回想到底是哪里出了错。</p><p> </p><p>而就在刚刚护士出来送手术知情同意书，说张艺兴五年前的腺体休眠手术情况并不理想，刚刚受了alpha信息素刺激要进行第二次封闭手术，否则信息素失衡会造成严重的内分泌紊乱。他明白了。</p><p>而就当他咬着牙刚要签名写下第一个字的时候，护士抬起头疑惑地问他，“你不是边伯贤？”</p><p>这一问，他又彻底愣住了，护士把病例单翻到前面，指着他的签名栏说，“封闭腺体沉睡手术比较特殊，必须征得标记人的同意，而患者张艺兴在五年前进行的腺体手术，第一且唯一知情人是边伯贤，所以这个后续手术必须也必须由他签字。如果你不是家属边伯贤，请尽快联系他。”</p><p>征得标记人的同意？呵，自己是多么天真，人家两个人的事，两个人的标记，哪里轮得到他来同意。而他并没有边伯贤的联系方式，从张艺兴提的布包里找到他的手机才发现不设锁，联系人并不多，他根本翻几下就找到了边伯贤，然而，张艺兴给边伯贤的备注是‘贤儿'。</p><p>名字最后一个单字加一儿化音，这样的称呼，张艺兴也这么叫过他，那年回春的时候，在那张铺着蓝白条纹床单的小床上，张艺兴也这么百转千回地叫过他。</p><p>他盯着手机屏幕好几秒过后，才给边伯贤打了电话，回了助理的电话之后就坐在手术室外面的椅子上，麻木地拿着张艺兴手机不断拨出电话又挂断，麻木地看着手机屏幕上亮起的‘贤儿'又灭掉。小时候他在国外感冒发烧，放了学去输液，漂亮的护士姐姐帮他扎了针就去忙了，傍晚的诊疗室里只有他一个人，透过小窗能看到橘粉色的余晖，他把手背曲起来又展开，他也自虐似的感受着针尖就要刺破皮肤的快感。</p><p>而这边被挂了电话的边伯贤骂了一个单字就提起裤子火急火燎地从往医院赶，机车喷了一屁股烟甩头就在停在门口往前台奔。问了情况一说是腺体科，边伯贤心里的猜测就八九不离十了，当初在医院查血的时候高达百分之九十几的契合度他就该想到的，张艺兴根本就不能再接触吴世勋。</p><p>他冲到手术室外面的长廊上也不管吴世勋是正在打电话，两个人六年没见，他也一嗓子就吼过去，“吴世勋，你能不能离他远点？”</p><p>吴世勋面无表情挂了电话，朝着护士的方向扬了扬下巴，说，“签字。”</p><p>边伯贤接过单子就唰唰签字，签完才抬起头问护士，“现在什么情况？”</p><p>“患者体内因alpha信息素刺激而出现体内信息素爆发式分泌，现在需要进行第二次腺体封闭手术。”这一解释，边伯贤算是彻底明白了，而事情的罪魁祸首现在正神态自若地站在他背后。“吴世勋，你有毛病吗？你明明知道你是唯一标记过他的alpha，你还拿信息素刺激他。”</p><p>吴世勋看着暴跳如雷的边伯贤说，“唯一？你没有吗？”他深吸了一口气，至今都无法忘记那天张艺兴身上空空荡荡的味道。</p><p>“我艹你大爷，你还有没有人性了？”边伯贤心里都是护士说的吴世勋刺激张艺兴的话，根本没有心思去和吴世勋翻旧账讲道理。</p><p>刚进去的护士又推开玻璃门，一脸无奈看着这两alpha一omega的标准剧情，“这里是医院，手术需要安静，要吵请二位出去吵。”</p><p>在外面都是叱咤风云的alpha，可在这里谁都腾不起水花，于是两个人这火药还没上膛就哑了火。</p><p>而这边吴世勋坐在椅子上一言不发就这么盯着手术室门口的提示灯，语气倔得要死，“喂，边伯贤，他，他生孩子的时候也这样吗？”</p><p>有火没处发，边伯贤站在门口转过来转过去干着急，里面艺兴哥也不知道怎么样了，上次生晚晚的时候，孩子抱出来之后就连着下了两次病危通知书，所幸这次还没有。边伯贤撇了他一眼，说，“没有。”吴世勋疑惑地看了他一眼，边伯贤又才说，“他生孩子的时候你又不在外面。”<br/> <br/>吴世勋心里一酸，没说话。</p><p>边伯贤见他不搭话，才想起这两人今天又在一起的事，才问，“你今天找他干什么？”吴世勋把脸转到一边盯着那边的玻璃窗，想起他问张艺兴的那个问题，“没什么。”</p><p>边伯贤扭头看了吴世勋一眼，转悠了几圈，最终还是坐在对面的椅子看着垂着头的吴世勋，“吴世勋，你能不能离他远点？”</p><p>离他远点？离谁远点？吴世勋冷笑一声慢慢抬起头直视着边伯贤说，“我离得他离还不够远吗？还是我又碍着你们的事了？”</p><p>又来了又来了，边伯贤压着声音克制着自己说，“吴世勋你有劲没有啊？好，艺兴哥不想和你再提这件事，那我就告诉你，不管你信不信，艺兴哥从来没做过对不起你的事，六年前没有，现在更没有。”</p><p>“边伯贤，你我都是alpha，标记对omega的重要性我们都再清楚不过。现在我选择相信他，和他重新开始，他也还是不愿意。所以我到底该怎么做？那我最后再问你一遍，六年前的事，你要帮他向我解释吗？”</p><p>边伯贤沉默了两秒，又想起艺兴哥的话，“你一定要帮我，他一定不能再知道了。”边伯贤总是无数次想，这两个人，怎么就这么难啊。</p><p>在无人光临立夏的炎热夏日的时候，张艺兴曾向着边伯贤倾诉，也许那个夏天也想今天一样，吴世勋没有推开门，他也就不会这么苦了吧。</p><p>是啊，艺兴哥就不会这么苦了吧。</p><p>最终边伯贤也只能回复一句，“对不起，无可奉告。”</p><p>吴世勋干笑了两声，从椅子上站起来，说，“好，我知道了，你照顾好他，我还有事，先走了。”</p><p>锃亮的尖头皮鞋在亮晃晃的走廊里踏出声响，开足冷气的医院像一具冰棺寒气逼人，外面夏日热浪翻滚滔天也融化不了冻僵的灵。</p><p>边伯贤出声叫住他，“你等一下。”电梯门地叮咚一声开了，吴世勋抬起的脚又收了回去，退在电梯井外面静静等着。</p><p>“他是个omega，做了两次腺体封闭手术了，他真的受不起。我承认那次的标记是我的，临时标记而已，在他的孕激素作用下很快就褪去了，而这个手术就是为了压制住他身体里你们的彻底标记。艺兴哥他心软，狠不下来心，这些年艺兴哥受的苦不比你经历的少，所以我求求你走远点好吗？”</p><p>我求你走远点好吗？我求求你了。</p><p>叮咚，电梯红标下行，再次把吴世勋带离了张艺兴。</p><p> <br/>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这是第21章，不是第10章。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你有时间吗？”</p><p>“我刚熬完几个通宵，这周的工作差不多都被我做完了。”</p><p>“我现在有很多话想说给你听，很多很多。”</p><p>-</p><p>距离挂掉张艺兴的电话已经过去了五个小时，吴世勋坐在这家咖啡厅里已经一个小时，如果不算上他坐在车里等这家咖啡厅开门的那三个小时的话。</p><p>人只要一空闲下来就开始胡思乱想，在那漫长的三个小时里，吴世勋脑子里闪过了张艺兴和他之间可能的谈话内容的无数种形式，可能是对他下的最后通牒，也可能是他最想要的六年前的解释，可真当这一天来临的时候，他才发现自己根本就都没有想好自己到底该用什么样的姿态什么样的心情去面对。从他回国以来，他只不过才见过张艺兴三次，然而这六年的空白让他心慌，让他无措。</p><p>犹豫之下，吴世勋还是给金俊勉打了电话。金俊勉没有多的话，只是很高兴张艺兴能有这样的转变，他给吴世勋的建议也依旧是慢慢来，急不得。</p><p>尚过十点的夏日，灿烂的阳光早撒满每一条缝隙，咖啡厅开门就迎来了第一位客人，吴世勋挑了一个最不显眼的被绿萝遮住的隔间位置。他始终向着门口的位置，好让张艺兴一进来，他就看到他，漫长又空白的一个小时就这么在他的胡思乱想中过去。张艺兴也如期来了，但他没想到的是，张艺兴并没有从他一直都紧盯的大门外走进来，而是掀开了深棕色的布帘从后面的工作间里走了出来。</p><p>吴世勋听到背后的脚步声，一回头就看着张艺兴朝着他走了过来，当张艺兴落座在他面前的时候，他几乎是瞬间就脱口而出，“对不起。”连吴世勋自己没想到，都这个时候了，他最想说居然还是对不起，“腺体的事，真的对不起，你现在怎么样了？”</p><p>张艺兴理了理衣服，抬起头平静地直视着吴世勋，金医生说他必须直面他的夏天，“去复查过了，稳定下来了，只要不再受刺激就没什么大事。我听伯贤说，他去交钱的时候你已经结过了，待会我转账给你吧。”</p><p>“不用了。对不起，艺兴，我……”吴世勋刚想说钱不多的时候，抬头就看到张艺兴拿出手机一通点，“你刚回国，用微信吗？手机号能搜到你吗？”吴世勋嗯了一声又点了点头，“艺兴，我……”</p><p>服务生适时地过来上餐，也同时打断了他们的推搡谦让，一杯香浓的热可可放在张艺兴面前，另一杯淡美式加奶放在了吴世勋面前，“请慢用。”张艺兴和吴世勋同时抬起头和他说了谢谢。</p><p>张艺兴摇摇头又故作轻松地笑了笑，“从坐下到现在，你已经说了三遍对不起了。我没事的，你不用道歉，都是我自找的。只是我没有想到，”他抬手轻轻盖在腺体的位置，“过去这么多年，我的腺体还是把你的味道记得那么清楚。”</p><p>“本来想去立夏或者原来那家冷饮店的，但立夏都歇业好久了，东西原料什么的都没来得及准备。”张艺兴回过头去朝着刚刚的服务生点了点头，“这家店是我学烘焙的时候认识的朋友的开的，机器操作什么的都挺熟悉的。”</p><p>刚刚的服务生再次过来的时候，手里多了一个托盘，托盘里的两个白瓷碟子上放着两份风格截然不同的甜点，“请慢用。”张艺兴和吴世勋再次同时抬头对服务生说了一声谢谢。</p><p>张艺兴把两个碟子都轻轻推到吴世勋面前，一份蜂蜜桂圆蛋糕，简单朴素，刚出炉还在冒热气，甚至还能看到蛋糕正以肉眼可见的速度塌陷下去；另一份桃子曲奇泡芙，可爱精致，泡芙顶着一朵白色的奶油上冒着一颗脆桃心，酥皮是淡淡的粉色恰到好处。这两份意义非凡的甜点，从糖粉配比到烤箱时间，从酥皮分层到打发奶油，每一步都是他亲力亲为的。</p><p>他不断地努力着说服自己先把自己的执念一点点给解开，六年前的蛋糕没来得及做好，但起码今天做好了，“试试吧，我刚做的。”张艺兴紧紧攥着杯子把手在发抖，他这会儿甚至不敢都看吴世勋，他知道自己连声音都在发抖，“时间紧，我也不知道你喜欢吃什么，晚晚挺喜欢吃泡芙，就照着她的喜好做的。”</p><p>吴世勋握着钢勺轻轻在蜂蜜蛋糕上挖了一大勺，蛋糕很香，很软，也很甜。如果他没有记错的话，六年前的张艺兴告诉他，他在冷饮店里做的第一份被客人点单的就是一份再也简单不过的桂圆蜂蜜蛋糕。那天张艺兴甚至破天荒地给他打了昂贵的越洋电话，说一定要做给他吃，字里行间透着的欢欣，吴世勋到现在都还能回忆起来。</p><p>如果说几秒前吴世勋还在为该和张艺兴用什么样的姿态交流而苦恼的话，那这一秒，他就完全能预知到张艺兴想要干什么了。</p><p>张艺兴悄悄抬起眼看吴世勋，刚好就看到一颗浑圆的眼泪就这样毫无防备地掉了下来，吴世勋像个小孩一样不顾形象，抬起手迅速抹掉了，他又低头拿了个泡芙塞进嘴里，嘴里自顾自念叨着，“好吃，很好吃，真的很好吃。”</p><p>张艺兴点点头，撇开视线假装没看到吴世勋的眼泪，只捧起热可可轻轻嘬了一口，热气腾腾的可可顺滑地润过口腔很舒服，他深吸了一口气，又才鼓起勇气看向吴世勋熬过通宵的红眼睛，“虽然我不知道接下来我要说的话是不是都是真的，但是来这里之前，我已经吃过药了，不是腺体的药。” </p><p>吴世勋嘴里满是桃子泡芙里甜蜜的奶油，可这句话却像是一杯酸苦的柠檬汁浇在他的心上，他知道，这一刻就要来了。</p><p>“你能在当年的冷饮店旁边看到我，是因为，”勇敢一点，再勇敢一点，张艺兴，勇敢一点，不要怕，不要逃避，说出来就好了，他努力逼迫自己直视着吴世勋的眼睛，说，“是因为，我一直在那里等你。”终于说出来了，张艺兴不许哭。他抬头望着天花板，把眼泪硬生生给憋了回去，“要说的事情实在是太多了，我不知道该从哪里说起，你问我吧，如果我能回答的话。”</p><p>吴世勋看得心疼，他很想不管不顾地冲到他面前抱抱他，可他不能，他只能重重地点头，怕张艺兴没看到，他又轻轻嗯了一声。</p><p>现在张艺兴把主动权交到他的手上，让他来问，他其实大可以直接问张艺兴在六年前为什么要用那么极端的方式离开他，可他不能，这是张艺兴第一次在他面前主动提起这些事，任何事都不能操之过急，他可以牵着张艺兴往前走，但他不能拿根绳子拽着张艺兴走。他也知道就算他问了，就算张艺兴流着泪把这些都告诉他了，这都不是张艺兴主动解开心中的芥蒂，这个坎必须张艺兴自己心甘情愿地来迈。六年前是张艺兴先说，六年后也必须是张艺兴先说。</p><p>但他也不能什么都不说，等张艺兴开口让张艺兴沉默。在千万个问题里，他挑了一个不轻不重的问，“你的病……为什么会说谎？”</p><p>张艺兴缓了好一会，又低下头对着自己轻轻笑了笑。他再抬起头是平视着吴世勋的，“你离开之后，我的精神上和心理上都出了很大的问题，遗忘综合征和错构症，经常说话做事都是张冠李戴、颠三倒四的，医生说，这是我为了保护自己的应激行为的一种，只不过我的反应太大了……”说着说着，张艺兴的声音越来越小，停了一会才又往下说，“你突然回来，我没有一点准备，也接受不了，所以才会对你说谎，也是对我自己说谎。”</p><p>“那些邮件，我不知道你发了那么多，我是后来问金医生才知道的。我只看过几封，他说我这样继续看你的邮件只会让我病情加重，可是我又忍不住去看，所以邮箱后来就直接交给他了处理，等我病好了之后，后来我再拿回来的时候，就什么都没有了，什么都不剩了。” </p><p>吴世勋从始至终都看着张艺兴，他点了点头，没说话。</p><p>张艺兴也看了一眼吴世勋，然后把整个人都陷进了身后的沙发里，这个姿势让他跟有安全感。有了第一个问题的坦白，吴世勋能看出来张艺兴明显放松了很多，他喝了一口咖啡，问出了第二个问题，“你的腺体手术还有标记……到底是怎么回事？”</p><p>“腺体手术是因为我生晚晚的时候，没有标记alpha的信息素，用人造信息素也没多少作用，一直大出血都止不住，迫不得已才做的。你的标记一直都在，伯贤也没有标记我。他的信息素比较特殊，是藏红花和夹竹桃的混香，有临时遮盖抑制标记的作用，在你说要回国看我之后，我就静脉注射了他的信息素提取液，你到的时候，应该已经完全掩盖了你的标记。你标记我之后，我偷偷地去医院验血查过，我们的契合度是94.10%，而这个契合度就意味着，一旦标记就不可覆盖清洗。”</p><p>接下来要说的话，张艺兴不敢再看吴世勋，只能低头抱着自己安慰自己说出来就没事了，至于吴世勋要怎么想这么做，这都是他的事了。可他整个人还是忍不住微微发抖。</p><p>“就这么在邮件里说分开，我知道你不会轻易放弃的，我也知道你一定会回来的，所以我想尽了办法。你那么不喜欢别人的信息素的一个人，每次我身上不小心沾了味道你都能发现，连别人不小心用过你的笔，你都要丢掉，所以我想，要是我身上都是别人的味道的话，你肯定就不会那么执着了，那时候我甚至想过，要不就这么作践自己算了。我人都到酒吧里了，是伯贤给我拉回来的，他说如果我一定要这样的话，直接从他的腺体里提取他的信息素也可以。所以这件事你不要怪他，也不要去找他的麻烦。”</p><p>说完这一长段话，张艺兴整个人抖成了筛子，两只眼睛睁得大大的，空洞又无神地死死盯着自己的膝盖，“我从生下来就生活在阴沟里，小时候我爸经常打我和我妈，她带着我跑了，一个人把我拉扯大，我不喜欢读书，成绩也不好，后来我妈也开始骂我，说我是个赔钱货。有一次我和她说我想学插花，她喝醉了也很生气，就开始打我，我撞到了她的梳妆台，她盘头发的簪子就这么插进了我的腺体里，从那个时候开始，我的腺体就落下毛病了。这些连伯贤都不知道。”</p><p>“我高中毕业之后她就不管我了，她催着我嫁人，我不肯嫁，就从家里搬出来了，后来就遇到了你。所以我其实很自私也很狭隘，就想着能赶快摆脱我妈，赶快自己挣钱养活自己，但是你不一样，从我第一天见到你的时候，你就带着光。”</p><p>“我不能让你替我、”话还没说完，张艺兴就直挺挺地倒向了沙发的另一边，晕了过去。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>